Fate
by Caskett092313
Summary: The sequel to Federal Fun. Mainly Castle centered with the occasional appearance of two NCIS characters.
1. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

** It had been months since the day that Beckett took out 3XK and his accomplice out in the loft. Alexis; who was newly single, had returned to school. Martha was off teaching an acting class at her studio. Castle was off on his book tour.**

** In the days that followed that day; Castle had let his ex-wife/publisher what had happened that he would return the book tour. Gina was pleased to hear that everyone was okay. Beckett had returned work after a few days off. When she had returned to the precinct; Beckett returned to a round of applause when she stepped off the elevator.**

** But today; Beckett was off of work and she was spending the day with her daughter. Around lunch that day Beckett and Johanna Martha were meeting Jim at a local diner for lunch. That weekend Castle and Beckett with their three month old daughter would take a trip down to DC so that Gibbs, Director Shepard and the rest of the NCIS crew were able to see Johanna Martha. Beckett also wanted to introduce her daughter to Agent McCord and the rest of the agents at the Attorney General's task force.**

** "So Johanna Martha; what should we do today?" Beckett asked as she gave her daughter a bottle.**

** Johanna Martha just looked up at her mother adoringly.**

** "How about before we see Grandpa for lunch, we make a little pit stop on the way."**

** At that moment Beckett decided that they were going to stop by Montgomery's grave. Beckett felt the need to tell Montgomery that Tyson had been taken care of.**

** Once Johanna Martha finished her bottle; Beckett gave her a quick bath and dressed her.**

** Sometime later; mother and daughter were at the cemetery, just in front of Montgomery's grave.**

** "Roy."**

** Beckett was quiet for a moment as her daughter cooed.**

** "Just wanted to let you know that Castle and I are married now. We're going on three years now…."**

** There was another bout of silence with a side of baby cooing.**

** "And this little one here is our daughter; Johanna Martha. She's here thanks to you and Gates keeping Castle around."**

** "Thank you for all of this; Roy."**

** With that Beckett and Johanna Martha left to meet Jim for lunch. On their way; Beckett left a voicemail for Castle.**

_**"Just wanted to let you know that the baby and I are meeting my dad for lunch. We're actually on our way to the diner now. There is something I wanted to let you know….. Let's give it another go…"**_

__**Castle listened to the voicemail before he went out to sign books for the fans. Castle was looking forward to having some fun with his wife when he returned home.**


	2. Try

**Try**

** Hours later Castle returned home. Johanna Martha went to bed for the night shortly after her grandmother came home to change for a date and left. Beckett was relaxing in the living room when Castle came in.**

** "Ready for a bit of fun, Mrs. Castle."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "I could use a bit of fun after everything I've been through lately."**

** "Well let's not waste any more time then."**

** Slowly Castle and Beckett reenacted their first night together from a number of years ago as well as the night that they had conceived Johanna Martha.**

** Hours later the two of them were relaxing in bed together before they went for another round.**

_**"So you liked it?"**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Even the part where…"**_

_** "Especially that part. I loved that."**_

_** "Good. Me too."**_

__**"I still have no idea what I was missing." Castle playfully teased.**

** "Oh I know."**

** "Want to go for another round?"**

** "Of course. We are trying to make another baby here."**

** Beckett remembered her friend telling her years ago that Beckett loved Castle and all Beckett wanted to do was make little Castle babies.**

** "I do love you and making little Castle babies with you, isn't half bad."**

** Castle laughed as he recalled what his wife was referring too.**

** "We do make adorable kids."**

** After that Castle and Beckett had some more fun. Beckett fell asleep after their last tryst and Castle followed suit soon after. Now it was time to wait before they could find out if there would be another baby Castle in the works.**


	3. Hope

**Hope**

** Castle and Beckett remained in bed for a bit the following morning. Bedding enveloped them both. They both had a gut feeling that they had conceived the next addition to the family. At least they hoped they did.**

** "Want to go for round three?" Castle asked once Beckett woke up.**

** "Sure."**

** A smile came to Castle's face.**

** After their latest tryst the duo left the bedroom clad in pajamas when they heard Martha rummaging in the kitchen.**

** "Sound like Martha is up." Beckett said.**

** "Yeah, I guess she is making breakfast again."**

** Beckett knew where her husband was going when it came to his mother cooking.**

** "It may not be edible."**

** "I heard that." Martha called from the kitchen.**

** With that the duo went to join Martha for breakfast.**

** "Sounds like you two had a good night."**

** Castle and Beckett got a bit embarrassed for a moment.**

** "Oh come on you two; we're all adults here and it's no secret that you two…"**

** "Okay that's enough, mother." Castle begged as his unease became more noticeable to both his mother and his wife.**

** Beckett and Martha couldn't help but laugh.**

** Once again Castle had been ganged up on by the women in his life.**

** Martha was making scrambled eggs and toast with some coffee for breakfast that morning.**

** Beckett took a bite of the breakfast that Martha had made for them.**

** The eggs weren't sitting well after the bite she had taken.**

** "I told you that mother's cooking wasn't all that great." Castle said when he saw the look on Beckett's face.**

** Beckett didn't say anything. Instead Beckett headed to the bathroom to take care of things.**

** Martha looked at her son.**

** "Go take care of her." Martha said.**

** With that Castle went to help Beckett if she needed it.**


	4. Release Party

**Release Party**

** That night was the release party for the latest Nikki Heat book. As usual Martha and Alexis were attending. Alexis would meet her family there. This was the first book release party that Beckett was going to as Castle's wife. It was also Johanna Martha's first book release party.**

** Gina was at the microphone to announce her ex – husband's arrival.**

** "The moment has come; the New York Times best-selling author and Nikki Heat's creator; Richard Castle. And the inspiration behind the character of Nikki Heat; Detective Katherine Beckett, Castle's wife is also in attendance tonight."**

** Castle made his rounds after they had arrived.**

** Gina came up to say hello to her former mother in law and former step daughter. **

** "Martha, Alexis; it's good to see you both again."**

** "Hello, Gina." Alexis said.**

** "Gina." Martha said in the elegant, sophisticated way she said hello to both of her son's ex-wives.**

** "Kate, it's good to see again." **

** "Good to see you too."**

** "Well hello; Johanna Martha, you look quite adorable in that dress."**

** Johanna Martha cooed.**

** "So what made you and Castle decide to name her, Johanna Martha."**

** "Castle let me chose her name. It felt right for her to be named after my mom and Martha."**

** Now Gina knew what had happened to Beckett's mother all those years ago due to Castle.**

** "Well that's beautiful; Kate, I'm sure your mother would be honored."**

** With that Gina sauntered off to mingle with the other guests.**

** "I always liked her better than I liked Meredith." Martha said as she picked up her glass.**

** Beckett and Alexis looked at Martha.**

** "Grams."**

** "Oh darling; nothing against you or your mother."**

** The release party continued.**

** Beckett remembered the moment when she read in the paper about Gina and Castle's business lunch. She knew that Castle wasn't going back to Gina but it was fun to watch Castle explain to her that the paper got it wrong.**


	5. Broadway

**Broadway**

__**The family was sitting down to lunch. Martha and Castle were eating while Beckett fed Johanna Martha. After her quick run to the bathroom the other day during breakfast; Beckett did want to have a repeat performance.**

** "I have an audition for a play today." Martha said.**

** "Good luck, Martha."**

** Johanna Martha babbled off her good luck wish to her grandmother.**

** "Thank you darlings."**

** "Say something; Rick." Beckett said.**

** "Good luck, mother."**

** "There's one downside though…"**

** "What's the downside?"**

** "Meredith is auditioning as well."**

** Castle's mind then jumped to one of the many times that Meredith came by.**

"_**Hello anyone home? Hello. You will not believe what happened. I got a call from my agent. I've been offered a huge roll in a new indie film."**_

_** "Oh."**_

_** "Wow. Mom, that's awesome."**_

_** "It is, but… Here's the bad news, sweetie. I'm going to have to put my plans to move back to New York on hold."**_

_** "Oh, however will we manage?"**_

_** "Oh, that's ok, Mom. It sounds like a huge opportunity."**_

_** "It is, it really is. Besides, it's not like Broadway is going anywhere. I can always do theater when I'm too old for hi-def."**_

_** "So when do you need to be back in LA?"**_

_** "Tomorrow. I need to get back to my hotel and pack but I wanted to tell you the good news. There's so much fun stuff we didn't get to do. But I'll be back soon, I promise."**_

_** "I know. I love you, Mom, thanks for taking me shopping."**_

_** "Oh anytime. Goodbye, Martha."**_

_** "Meredith."**_

__**"I'm sure it will be fine." Castle said.**

** Castle's mind jumped again.**

_**"Ok, Dad, spill."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "What did you do?"**_

_** "Nothing. Oh, my business manager called with an excellent investment opportunity. A small artsy independent feature."**_

_** "Oh, that's my boy."**_

_** "She's perfect for the role, I'm doing them a favor. I think. I hope you don't mind."**_

_** "Raising one parent is hard enough, I don't know what I'd do if I had to raise two."**_

_** "There wasn't a little part for me in the artsy…?"**_

_** "No."**_

__**Martha finished her lunch and left for the audition.**

** "No good can come from the both of them being in the same play." Castle said.**

** "Hopefully only one of them will get a part in the play."**

** Beckett's phone rang; the precinct came up on the screen. While Beckett answered her phone as Castle took their daughter from her to clean their daughter up.**

** "We have a homicide in Alphabet City." Beckett said once she was off the phone.**

** "Okay…." Castle said excitedly.**

** Beckett took their daughter from Castle. **

** "Your dad gets a little too excited when it comes to homicides."**

** "Cute, Kate."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "Who are we gonna get to watch her? Alexis and your mother are out of the question."**

** "Ryan, Lanie and Espo will be with us."**

** "Actually Perlmutter will be there."**

** "Oh great."**

** "Lanie can keep an eye on Johanna Martha for us."**

** Soon after that decision had been made; Beckett called Lanie. It wasn't long before Lanie was at the loft to watch Johanna Martha for Castle and Beckett.**


	6. Homicide

**Homicide**

** Castle and Beckett were on their way to the crime scene. As he sat in the passenger seat of Beckett's cruiser; Castle thought back to the case where they had found former mayor Beau James' stash of scotch. His mind had gone straight to the moment when he and Beckett watched Alexis and her friend Gracie head to the elevator at the precinct that night. **

_**"Wow. I remember that phase. It's about when I got my tattoo."**_

_** "You've… got a tattoo?"**_

_** "Where."**_

**"I always had you hanging on my every word, since day one." Beckett said when she realized where Castle was.**

** Castle wasn't going to admit to anything, but Beckett already knew the answer.**

** After the memory of Beckett teasing Castle with the possibility of a tattoo on her body somewhere; Castle recalled another memory from the same night. Beckett knew who Castle's mind was drawn to now.**

_**"Just heard from the DA, Castle. Apparently because all of these bottles used to Beau James and he used to be our mayor, it's her opinion that they're owned by the city. But, she says if you're willing to make a generous donation to the NYPD Widows and Orphans fund, you can have one of Beau James' best for your very own. This is early Christmas, baby."**_

_** "Can… I was not expecting this."**_

_** "Are you crying?"**_

_** "Yes. I don't know what to say."**_

_** "Try 'let me get my checkbook'."**_

_** "Yes, of course. Of course. But I will only accept this if you will share it with me."**_

_** "Twist my arm."**_

_** "No. Not here. Um, at The Old Haunt. We will toast to Donny, with his family."**_

_** "Yeah, what about that place? What happens to The Old Haunt?"**_

_** "It's going to go back to the bank. Which means that TJ McChucklnuts is going to get another shot at it."**_

_** "Oh, I wouldn't worry about The Old Haunt."**_

_** "You bought it, didn't you?"**_

_** "So, you joining us?"**_

_** "You know, I'd love to. It's late and I've got a lot of paperwork…"**_

_** "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday."**_

_**"It's nine fifteen, actually."**_

_** "The regular crowd shuffles in."**_

_** "There's an old man sitting next to me."**_

_** "Making love to his tonic and gin."**_

_** "He said "Son can you play me a memory. I'm not really sure how it goes."**_

_** "But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothes."**_

_** "Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright."**_

**As they turned the corner; Castle came out of his reverie.**

** "I miss him too; Rick. We all miss him."**

** With that the duo arrived at the crime scene. It was time to solve their latest case.**


	7. Crime Scene

**Crime Scene**

** Beckett and Castle rolled up to the crime scene. Perlmutter was already working on his preliminary exam. Ryan was taking the statement of the witness who found the body and called it in. Esposito was waiting for Beckett and Castle to brief them on what they had so far. The CSU team had just started with their sweep of the crime scene when Castle and Beckett had joined Espo. **

** Castle had a cup of coffee in hand for himself just as he had on the day that Beckett came back from her suspension.**

_**"Good morning, Detective Beckett."**_

_** "Castle, where's my coffee?"**_

_** "You already had one."**_

_** "You've been bringing me coffee for the past four years. I told you to act normal. This is going to look suspicious."**_

_** "Don't worry. Relax. You are over thinking this. Really."**_

_** "What, no coffee?"**_

_** "I…forgot hers."**_

_** "You forgot. On her first day back from suspension?"**_

_** "It's all right. I've already forgiven him.**_ _**So who's our vic?"**_

**Just as before; Espo noticed that Beckett didn't have any coffee with her.**

** "What, no coffee?"**

** Beckett smiled. It was always fun for her and the guys to bust Castle's chops when they could.**

** "She had a cup before we left the loft."**

** "So who's our vic?" Beckett asked.**

** "Jake Winters, single GSW to the chest and a blow to the head." Espo said.**

** Ryan then came over and filled them in on the witness' report. After that while Beckett consulted with Lanie for a moment; Ryan and Castle stayed back. Espo was working with CSU at this point.**

** "So did you guys find out yet?" Ryan asked.**

** "Not yet; we'll know soon though."**

** "I think she is. She got sick at breakfast the other morning."**

** "Did Martha cook?"**

** "She did, but I think if anything it wasn't that the food wasn't fully cooked." Castle answered.**

** "Well good luck." Ryan said.**

** With that Ryan and Castle joined the others by the body before Lanie returned to the morgue with the body and the others returned to the precinct to start running down leads.**


	8. Answers

**Answers**

** Beckett and Castle were in the box interviewing a possible suspect. Ryan and Espo watched from observation. Lanie was working on the body.**

** "So what's the consensus?" Esposito asked.**

** "They don't know yet."**

** "Are they going to find out soon?"**

** "Eventually."**

** "Eventually? What kind of answer is that, bro?"**

** "Castle said that she got sick during breakfast the other morning."**

** "Did Martha make breakfast?"**

** "Castle said that Martha did cook but he thinks that it wasn't the food that cause Beckett to get sick."**

** After the Observation chat; Ryan and Espo waited for Castle and Beckett outside of the box.**

** Beckett gave Ryan and Espo their marching orders. As Ryan and Espo picked up their coats; a smile came across their faces.**

_**"Wow. And to think you boys mocked me when I had this made four years ago. I think I'll have it framed."**_

_** "Hey, what does it say about your writing when your number one fan tries to kill you?"**_

_** "That was an accident."**_

_** "Bro, one inch higher and it would have been a tragedy."**_

_** "But on the bright side your autographed copies of Deadly Heat would be worth way more."**_

_** "Not funny, Castle."**_

_** "Little bit funny."**_

_** "You know, Beckett, despite your fiancé's near death, today was fun."**_

_** "Yeah. We miss working with you."**_

_** "Good. 'cause I'm back."**_

_** "What….what about the Commissioner's hiring freeze?"**_

_** "Mr. Stokes had a conversation with the Commissioner and apparently he found some money."**_

_** "So you are back. Which means… I'm back. Am…am I back?"**_

_** "Yes. Captain Gates said that you can serve as a consultant again."**_

_** "But how does that…because now we're in a… so, do we have to hide our relationship? To keep it a secret?"**_

_** "Well, the Commissioner is aware of it and said that it's okay as long as we behave professionally in the workplace. And Captain Gates said that can be our engagement gift."**_

_** "Hey, everybody. Listen up. Beckett is back!"**_

_** "And tonight at The Old Haunt drinks are on the house."**_

_** "Congratulations."**_

_** "Thank you."**_

_** "Whoa. Actually, no. We can't. Not here. It's inappropriate. This is the workplace. We've gotta be professional."**_

_** "Ah, well, you know I'm not officially back until tomorrow."**_

_** "I see."**_

__**So while Ryan and Espo were off doing what Beckett had told them to go do; Castle and Beckett had the opportunity to visit Dr. Wahl so they could get some answers.**

** On their way to Dr. Wahl's office an idea came to Castle's mind. A chill in the air had come to New York which meant that everyone began to bundle up.**

** "What is it; Rick?"**

** "We should go ice skating after we see Dr. Wahl."**

** Beckett didn't anything. She reveled in her husband's childlike nature, but then her mind jumped to the last time she went skating just before her mother was murdered.**

** "Yeah sure." Beckett said with a bit of unease in her voice.**

** The unease went unnoticed by Castle as they had arrived at Dr. Wahl's office. Eventually Beckett unease would pop up in Castle's mind.**


	9. The Feds are Back

**The Feds are Back**

** Castle and Beckett waited in Dr. Wahl's private office for Dr. Wahl to come in with the results of the test he had done when they were in the exam room. Both Castle and Beckett were a bit on the antsy side as they waited. Their minds were wondering what the test results were while their mind went elsewhere. Castle and Beckett's minds both had gone to different places as they waited.**

** Castle went to one of the many times when he was a bit of a jokester.**

_**"Anything about the girlfriend?"**_

_** "Not that she knows of. She seemed to think everything was okay."**_

_** "Uh, then there was a lot he wasn't sharing. Check out the text messages that Bridget fired off to Zack on the night he was killed."**_

_** "Ooh. Not a lot of LOLs in there."**_

_** "Zack, if you leave me, I swear to God, I'll kill you."**_

_** "She has a way with words."**_

_** "And a record to go with it."**_

_** "Disorderly conduct. Mostly minor stuff. Uniforms are bringing her in now."**_

_** "It says here she's five foot two. You really think she could overpower Zack?"**_

_** "Uh, no, but her brothers could. In grand Irish tradition, she has four of them, each over six feet. Each with his own claim to fame. Assault…"**_

_** "Ooh."**_

_** "Ag assault."**_

_** "Bad."**_

_** "ADW."**_

_** "Eee."**_

_** "Battery."**_

_** "Mmm."**_

_** "Assault on a city employee parking enforcement."**_

_** "Doesn't count."**_

_** "Easy."**_

_** "Dude."**_

_** "Uh… just jokes."**_

**Castle's mind went one other place after that. His mind went to the time where he had invited Alex Conrad to the poker game with Connelly and Lehane; Castle was hosting.**

_**"Gentlemen."**_

_** "This the new guy?"**_

_** "Alex Conrad, Michael Connelly, Dennis Lehane."**_

_** "It's really awesome to meet you guys. I am a, uh, huge fan."**_

_** "It's not a book signing, kid. We're here to play poker."**_

_** "Alright."**_

_** "Ah, oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"**_

_** "Uh!"**_

_** "That's Cannell's seat."**_

_** "Oh."**_

_** "That's the rule. We lose a member; nobody sits there for a year."**_

_** "Sorry."**_

**Castle smiled as he remembered his friend and colleague. Meanwhile Beckett was recalling a memory that only she was privy to.**

_**"And now for the hard part, kid. It's clear that you and Castle have something real. And you're fighting it. But trust me. Putting the job ahead of heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is what is why we're alive. The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder, if only."**_

**As Beckett came out of her memory; Dr. Wahl came into his office with the test results in hand.**

** "Well I have some good news for the two of you."**

** "What's the news, Doc?" Castle impatiently asked.**

** Beckett rolled her eyes at her husband impatient nature.**

** "You are pregnant again. In a few weeks we'll check to see how things are going and we will see if there is chance that if this pregnancy is a single baby pregnancy like the last one or if it's a multiple baby pregnancy."**

** "Thank you." Castle and Beckett said in unison.**

**As the duo left Dr. Wahl's; Beckett got a phone call.**

** "What is it?" Castle asked.**

** "That was Director Shepard; she and Gibbs are dropping by on their way up to see Gibbs' dad."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett and Castle made their way back to the loft.**


	10. Waiting Game

**Waiting Game**

**When the duo returned home they relieved Lanie of her babysitting duties. Beckett told Lanie that she and Castle had some news to share with the rest of their precinct family. Lanie had an idea of what the news was; before she left Lanie said that she would Espo and Ryan. After Lanie left; Castle and Beckett made sure Johanna Martha was all good.**

"**You're going to be a big sister in a few months; Johanna Martha." Castle said as they played peekaboo.**

**The three of them waited for the Director and Gibbs to arrive.**

"_**I don't know, Castle. Maybe we're being too ambitious. Maybe we should consider the spring of next year."**_

"_**I thought you didn't want to wait that long?"**_

"_**No, I just… I want to be flexible."**_

"_**You already are flexible. You see what I did there?"**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

"_**Well actually, did you know Beckett can lift her…"**_

"_**No. Nothing. Nothing."**_

"_**I'll tell you later."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**No."**_

"**So, what do you think we're having? One or more?" Castle asked.**

"**I think we're having just one again. Although I hope we're having more than one." **

"**Three pregnancies not up your alley, Kate?"**

**Beckett looked at Castle with an amazed look.**

"**What?"**

"**Rick; look at it from my point of view…."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**If I have to explain it then you don't get it."**

"**Yeah, you're definitely pregnant." Castle commented under his breath.**

"**Castle!"**

**After that Director Shepard and Gibbs arrived at the loft. The mood in the loft had changed when Director Shepard and Gibbs came in; but the slight discord was easy to pick up on.**

**Director Shepard and Gibbs were happy to see Johanna Martha and to see how big she got since the last time they saw her. Johanna Martha was just as happy to see Shepard and Gibbs as they were to see her. She even willingly went to them after they settled in.**


	11. Federal Mediation

**Federal Mediation**

** Shepard and Gibbs could sense the tension between Beckett and Castle. They were both curious to say the least. Gibbs and Shepard were on the same wavelength; divide and conquer. So Gibbs suggested that he and Castle head down to The Old Haunt for a drink. Director Shepard and Beckett would stay at the loft. Gibbs and Castle left for The Old Haunt leaving their wives at the loft with Johanna Martha. The ladies sat down to talk in the living room; Johanna Martha was still relaxing in Director Shepard's arms when they settled in on the couch.**

** "So what's going on with you and Rick?"**

** "It's a long story; Jen."**

** "We've got time; Kate. Start talking."**

** "Castle and I just found out before you guys showed that we're expecting again…"**

** "That's wonderful; Kate, congrats."**

** "Thank you; before you guys arrived Castle asked if I think we're having one baby or multiples…"**

** "And?"**

** "I told him that I think that we are only having one baby again but I was hoping that we are having more than one this time."**

** Now Shepard knew about the whole three kids thing Castle and Beckett had been told a few years ago.**

** "Three kids in two pregnancies; I see."**

** "Castle didn't. He made the comment of three pregnancies not being up my alley."**

** "Oh."**

** "It's not that it isn't up my alley. When I was pregnant with JM; everything was fine and I loved it…" Beckett said trailing off again.**

** Shepard nodded.**

** "Being pregnant one more time after this pregnancy and being on leave for six weeks for a third time. It would be easier to have twins, fulfill the whole three kids thing and be out on leave for a second time."**

** "Explain that to Rick. He'll understand."**

** Meanwhile over at the Old Haunt; Castle had gone through the exact same thing with Gibbs that Beckett had just gone through with Director Shepard. Gibbs had a bit of bourbon in front of him while Castle had the bartender pour some from the bottle from Beau James' stash.**

** "Come on; Rick, that wife of yours is the job. Kate is a cop and always will be."**

** "I know that; Jethro."**

** "Now we both know that you and your entire family are important to her; especially that baby. But being a detective is also important to her."**

** After Gibbs and Director Shepard left; Castle mulled over what Gibbs said.**

** "Kate…"**

** "Yeah."**

** "I get it. One baby would be great, more than one would be great too."**

** "Is that so; babe." Beckett said.**

** Beckett was pleased to hear that Castle finally understood where she was coming from. With that Beckett went in for a kiss.**


	12. Time to Tell

**Time to Tell**

** This time around; Castle and Beckett decide to do brunch with their family and friends to tell them the news. So Castle, Beckett, Johanna Martha and Martha met everyone at the restaurant that they were having brunch at. The waiter came to take their drink orders once everyone was seated. Sarah Grace was in a high chair playing with some of her toys in between her parents. Johanna Martha was also in a high chair, but she had a blanket encompassing her for support and she was in between Alexis and Beckett. It wouldn't be long before Sarah Grace was about to turn two years old. Johanna Martha was seven months old at this point so it would only be a matter of months before she was a year old.**

** "So darlings; what is the big news?" Martha asked.**

** Everyone was a bit on the curious side at this point.**

** The waiter came back with the drinks and told them that they could go up to the buffet for food whenever they were ready before he left them to their own devices.**

** "What's the news?" Lanie asked.**

** "You tell them, Kate." Castle encouraged his wife.**

** "Okay…"**

** Everyone around them with the exception of Sarah Grace who was still engrossed in her toys and Johanna Martha who was content with munching on some Cheerios.**

** The natives were getting a bit restless.**

** "We're pregnant again." Beckett announced.**

** Everyone around the table congratulated Castle and Beckett before they went to get food in turns so there was someone with the kids.**

** Brunch went on for a few hours before Castle paid for it and everyone left for the day.**

** "So that went well." Castle said.**

** The quartet was back at the loft. Martha went to change outfit before she went to teach her acting students at her studio.**

** Castle and Beckett relaxed in the living room on the floor as they watched their daughter play with her pink Fisher – Price® kick 'n' play piano gym set.**

**Both Castle and Beckett had smiles on their faces as they watched Johanna Martha before them.**

"**Soon she'll have a little brother or sister to play with." Beckett said.**

"**Or she will have both a little brother and a little sister to play with." **

**Beckett smiled as she nestled herself into Castle.**

"**We'll know soon enough; babe, we'll know soon enough." Beckett said.**

**In a few weeks; Castle and Beckett would be back at Dr. Wahl's office to find out what the baby's sex was and whether they were having one baby or more than one.**


	13. Rockefeller

**Rockefeller**

** "We should go ice skating at Rockefeller Center today." Castle said.**

** "I'm pregnant, remember. I don't think ice skating while being pregnant is good thing to do; Rick."**

** "Let's just give it a try. You'll be fine. I will be with you the entire time so there will be no risk to the baby, I promise."**

** Beckett saw the inner child side of her husband come out when he spoke. It was hard for her to say no to Castle when his inner child came into play. They had been married almost three years now after four years of cat and mouse flirtation before they acted upon all the flirtation.**

** "Okay, okay; we'll go ice skating at Rockefeller Center." Beckett said.**

** Castle instantly lit up with a smile that was similar to a child's on Christmas morning.**

** "Mother will watch JM for us." Castle said as he got Beckett's coat for her and helped her put it on.**

** "She's our only option, babe."**

** With that Castle and Beckett headed out for Rockefeller Center after they kissed their daughter goodbye.**

** "Have fun darlings." Martha called after her son and daughter in law.**

** Once the door closed behind Castle and Beckett; Martha turned to her granddaughter who was playing with one of her stuffed animals in the pack 'n' play that had been set up beside Martha.**

** "Looks like it's just the two of us; kiddo."**

** Johanna Martha looked up to her grandmother and smiled.**

** "You have your father's goofiness and your mother's radiant smile."**

** It wasn't long after that when Castle and Beckett arrived at Rockefeller Center. The duo rented skates and slipped into them before hitting the ice.**

** As they made it around the rink, pass the golden statue; Castle looked over to his wife. Beckett was smiling and completely enjoying herself as they went around the rink arm in arm.**

** One word came to Castle's mind as they kept going. That one word was; success. He watched as the responsibilities of being a cop, a wife, a mother, mother to be and a step mother melted away from Beckett. On the ice; Beckett wasn't all those things she was day in and day out. On the ice she was just; Kate Beckett.**


	14. Warmth

**Warmth**

** After the ice skating adventure; once Johanna Martha was down for the night and Martha head up to bed once Castle and Beckett were home that night, Castle and Beckett laid on the couch together. Castle was flipping through the channels when he came across a channel that had a magic show from Vegas on it. Beckett knew within a second where Castle's mind had gone. They were both happy to be back in the warmth of the loft after being absolutely freezing when they were on the ice earlier.**

_**"I never pegged you for a magic fan. You know any good tricks?"**_

_** "I do this one thing. With ice cubes."**_

__**Beckett watched as Castle's mind jumped to another memory.**

_**"You know, you're right. It would be a shame if something happened to us because there's one thing on my bucket list that I would like to accomplish. And it involves a little trick that I do. With ice."**_

_** "See, that sounds worth living for."**_

_** "Hey Castle, ice is melting."**_

__**Before they had settled down on the couch; Beckett got a glass of ice water while Castle poured a bit of scotch for himself.**

** They still had their drinks with them when Beckett started to get a bit antsy.**

** Beckett got up from the couch leaving Castle wondering what Beckett had up her sleeve.**

** Castle watched Beckett saunter toward their bedroom with her drink in hand just as she had after the case with the DVD that was supposedly killing the people who received it in the mail.**

** "Hey Castle, ice is melting…" Beckett teased from the bedroom.**

** "Oh you are such a tease."**

** "I know."**

** Castle wasted no time when it came to joining his wife in the bedroom.**

** "Time for the actual fun." Castle quipped.**

** "You're the one who wanted to go ice skating earlier."**

** "That was for you. This is for me."**

** "Of course it is; babe."**

** Once Castle was in bed; Beckett got up close and personal to her husband in the same way that she had when Castle had taken her to the Hamptons for the first time during the early stages of their romantic relationship.**


	15. Sealed Bond

**Sealed Bond**

** Alexis was home for the weekend after the announcement at brunch the other day. She had all her school work done prior to coming home for the brunch so she was completely free. Everyone was relaxing together.**

** "Alexis could you do me a favor?" Beckett asked.**

** "Yeah sure, what do you need?"**

** "Your sister needs her diaper changed before she has lunch."**

** "Okay."**

** Alexis took Johanna Martha into the nursery to change her diaper. Beckett put lunch together for Johanna Martha while Castle and Martha made lunch for the rest of the family.**

** It didn't take Alexis that long to change her sister's diaper.**

** "Let's go see everyone." Alexis said as she picked her sister up off of the changing table.**

** On their way out of the nursery Alexis thought of all times where Beckett was more of a mother to her than Meredith ever was. **

_**"Night, Castle."**_

_** "Going to meet Alexis?"**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Can I come?"**_

_** "No."**_

_** "But I want to."**_

_** "Why are you so worried, Castle? I thought you were the cool dad."**_

_** "I am."**_

_** "What's the secret?"**_

_** "All in the breathing, dear."**_

_** "No. What's Alexis' secret that she'll tell Beckett about, but not me?"**_

_** "I don't know. There are some things a woman wants to talk to another woman about."**_

_** "The New York Times praised the depth of my female characters."**_

_** "I know. And I couldn't be prouder, but this is real life. And obviously, Alexis looks up to Beckett, and Beckett's smart and strong and independent."**_

_** "So are you."**_

_** "That's sweet. I'm on the wrong side of forty for what Alexis is going through right now."**_

_** "Forty?"**_

_** "Deflect all you want, kiddo, but I recognize the fear in your eyes. You're afraid Alexis has more Rick Castle in her than you thought."**_

__**Alexis thought of one more instant between her and Beckett as she walked down the hallway with her sister squirming around in her arms.**

_**"They're here, aren't they? My dad and Gram are in there. I know they were coming to this bank and…"**_

_** "Alexis…"**_

_** "And now no one is answering their phones and my dad always takes my calls and you're here…"**_

_** "Listen, listen. Everything is going to be fine, okay? But they are inside that bank."**_

_** "What am I supposed to do?"**_

_** "Nothing. We're doing everything we can."**_

_** "You don't understand. They're all I've got. You hear me? They're all I've got."**_

_** "Alexis, listen to me. I promise you, they're going to be okay."**_

_** "They better."**_

** By now Alexis and Johanna Martha were back with the rest of the family. Johanna Martha was quite hungry at this point.**

** "All changed?" Beckett asked as she took Johanna Martha from Alexis.**

** "Yeah; she's good to go, mom."**

** There was a pause, a silence amongst the group. Beckett, Castle and Martha all smiled.**

** The bond between Alexis and Beckett had strengthen.**


	16. Side Trip

**Side Trip**

** Some time later; Castle and Beckett made a quick stop to Dr. Wahl's. It was time to get the latest update on the baby. They had been escorted into the exam room by one of the nurses.**

** "Dr. Wahl will be with you shortly."**

** Beckett got on the exam table while Castle sat beside her.**

** "Soon we'll know if we're having a boy or a girl…" Castle said.**

** "And if we're having one or more."**

** Castle and Beckett had recently told Gates that they were pregnant again so everything was squared away at the precinct when it came to that.**

** Both Castle and Beckett were anxious so it seemed like it was taking an eternity for Dr. Wahl to come to them.**

** Just went the waiting started to get to them; Dr. Wahl knocked on the door and came in.**

** "So today is the day. Are we finding out the sex of the baby?" Dr. Wahl asked.**

** "Yes." Castle and Beckett said in unison.**

** "Okay then let's find out."**

** Dr. Wahl fired up the ultrasound machine and put the gel on Beckett's stomach.**

** "Everything looks good…"**

** Castle and Beckett smiled.**

** "I have some good news for you two…" Dr. Wahl said.**

** "What's the news; Doc?"**

** "There's two heartbeats besides Kate's."**

** "Twins!" Castle said excitedly.**

** "Twins…"**

** "Both babies are quite healthy."**

** Castle smiled and Beckett quickly followed suit after the shock of being pregnant with twins had worn off.**

** "From this picture it looks like Baby A is a girl and Baby B is a boy."**

** "One of each, that's great."**

** "Congrats you two."**

** Dr. Wahl left the exam room to head to his office after he printed the picture out for Castle and Beckett.**

** "One of each, this is phenomenal; Kate." Castle said as Beckett got up and they left for the precinct.**

** "Yeah it is, babe." **

** Beckett was a bit uneasy now. She needed time to think this all out but she didn't have that now. Now she had to switch gears, she had to be Detective Kate Beckett now. She could be just Kate Beckett when they went home later.**


	17. A Writer and His Muse

**A Writer and His Muse**

**It was a typical work day morning. Castle and Beckett were up as was Martha, Alexis and Johanna Martha. Castle wasn't going into the precinct with Beckett today; it was paper work day at the precinct which meant Castle would stay home with his daughters while Beckett dredged through the paper work she had. **

**At the moment; Beckett was getting ready for work in the bedroom while Castle lounged around in the bedroom in his pajamas watching Beckett. Martha was up to her usual antics while Alexis bonded with her baby sister over breakfast.**

**While Castle watched Beckett his mind jumped to a memory from a few years ago. One that wasn't from when he spied on Beckett changing with his remote control tank.**

"_**Are you sure he didn't do it?"**_

"_**Yeah, Faris' hand was chopped off before he was killed. Paul didn't know that."**_

"_**Because Paul is protecting the real killer. Paul is the writer, Lone Vengeance is the subject. That's their relationship. It's you and me, all over again. But I'm Paul and you're Lone Vengeance."**_

"_**Really, Castle? Is that how you see me?"**_

"_**Depends. Will you be scantily clad?"**_

"_**In your dreams."**_

"_**Not to rain on your comic book fantasy..."**_

**Castle then recalled the end of that particular case as Beckett put her blue blazer on.**

"_**A writer and his muse, fighting crime. Just like us."**_

**Beckett knew the entire time that her husband was watching her and she knew where he would go after that if she gave him the chance. She didn't have time for that. But deterring Castle from sex on the rare occasions that she had to deter him was like deterring a child from taking a cookie out of the cookie jar.**

"**We have to start choosing names for the babies."**

"**We have to do that together."**

**At that moment they both recalled the same moment.**

"_**We need a name. For the baby. We need to do that together."**_

"**We'll sit down and do that tonight; after I get home." Beckett said.**

"**Sounds good to me."**

**With that Beckett was ready for work and the duo left the bedroom together. Beckett said goodbye to Martha and Alexis. Then she kissed Johanna Martha goodbye. Castle walked her to the door.**

"**Enjoy the paper work."**

"**Enjoy your day bonding with the girls." Beckett said just before they kissed each other goodbye.**

**Once Beckett left; Castle turned on his heels and headed toward his daughters. A thought jumped into Castle's mind as he and Beckett had a picture perfect life before them. Martha saw the look in her son's eyes as he drew closer to the girls; she knew what he was thinking of at that moment.**


	18. She's Armed, He's Dangerous

**She's Armed, He's Dangerous**

** That night before bed; Castle and Beckett went over names for the twins. They still had months left before they definitely needed the names. Just after they had settled down in the living room; Beckett showed Castle the names she had come up with while she was at work earlier. Both of them brought their drinks from dinner into the living room with them.**

_**Baby Boy Castle:**_

_** Jackson James "JJ" Castle**_

_** James Roy Castle**_

_** James Royce Castle**_

_** Kevin Javier Richard Castle**_

_**Baby Girl Castle:**_

_** Aria Lanie Castle**_

_** Mae Houghton Castle**_

_** Katie Theresa Castle**_

_** Katherine Lola Castle**_

**"All good choices for our daughter." Castle said after he mulled Beckett's list over.**

** "And the names for our son?**

** Beckett could sense a bit of discord from her husband when it came to the names for their son. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones messing with her ability to read her husband without him saying anything or what it was.**

** "They're good choices too."**

** "Even Jackson James "JJ" Castle?"**

** "Yes even that one."**

** "Okay. It was a bit harder to choose names for our son." Beckett admitted as she took a sip of her water.**

** "That's kind of obvious… Kevin Javier Richard Castle."**

** Beckett yawned out loud.**

** "We can discuss this some more tomorrow, you're tired." Castle said.**

** "No I'm fine; babe, let's talk about it now."**

** Castle looked at Beckett. Both of them knew that Beckett was starting burn the candle at both ends so to speak.**

** "Bed." Castle said.**

** "Fine; but we're definitely talking about this tomorrow."**

** "Mmhmm."**

** "First thing tomorrow." Beckett said with another yawn.**

** With that the duo got up from the couch; leaving the list of baby names behind with the drinks they had from dinner and they turned in for the night.**


	19. Handful

**Handful**

** The next morning Beckett made a point of her and Castle getting back on the subject of the names for their twins. They were still in bed when Beckett wanted to start back on the names.**

_**"Hmmm. Don't get up yet. Stay in bed."**_

_** "Castle!"**_

__**Castle could feel Beckett moving around beside him.**

** "Hmmm. Don't get up yet. Stay in bed."**

** "Castle!"**

** Beckett waited for Castle to come to. Once he had Beckett started in on the names from the night before. She didn't wait for Castle to have some coffee, Beckett wanted to have this all squared away. The duo made their way to the kitchen where they found Martha slicing a grapefruit in half.**

** "**_**Hey."**_

_** "Hey. What are you doing?"**_

_** "Just waiting for my partner. Maybe you've seen her. Pretty girl, thinks she can leap tall buildings in a single bound, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, yet still manages to laugh at some of my jokes."**_

_** "She sounds like a handful."**_

_** "Tell me about it. Anyway, if you do see her, tell her she owes me about a hundred coffees."**_

** "You're such a handful; Kate." Castle teased.**

** Beckett smiled when she recalled the moment a few years ago when Castle had first called her a handful. It was obvious to both Martha and Beckett that Castle wasn't fully conscious yet.**

_**"Are you always like this in the morning?"**_

__**"Are you always like this in the morning?" Beckett quipped.**

** "Cute Kate."**

** Beckett and Castle went over the list of baby names again as they ate breakfast. Alexis came in with Johanna Martha after Martha had finished her grapefruit and left to meet with one of her students to go over a script for an audition.**

_**"Well who knows, Castle. Maybe third time's a charm."**_

__**While they went over the list; the moment Beckett had said that the third time maybe the charm for Castle at Ryan and Jenny's wedding a few years ago had dawned upon Beckett.**

** Beckett looked over to Alexis feeding Johanna Martha after she had looked down to her stomach where her unborn twins were and then to her rings on her hand; the thought came to her again.**

_**"Well who knows, Castle. Maybe third time's a charm."**_

__**There was a pause in the discussion of the twins' names.**

** "What is it; Kate?" Castle asked.**

** "Third time definitely was the charm." Beckett said.**

** A smile came to both of their faces just as they went in for a kiss.**


	20. Memories

**Memories**

** Castle and Beckett had names chosen for their twins. Alexis had ran out to run an errand before she met up with her study group. Martha was still out helping out one of her acting students. Both Castle and Beckett felt that they should spend one on one time with Alexis and Johanna Martha before the twins were born. At the moment they were spending time with the reigning youngest Castle.**

_** "Okay. Next time I'm hitting on a guy you like, come clean with me before I go out with him so you don't have to arrest me to break up the date."**_

_** "Madison, that's not…"**_

_** "No,no,no,no,no. I get it. You're hot for Castle. You want to make little Castle babies. Why couldn't you just be honest?"**_

_** "Maddie."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "He can hear us."**_

_** "Oh, really?"**_

_** "Yes."**_

_** "Rick's behind the mirror."**_

_** "Yeah."**_

__**Madison had been right all those years ago; Beckett did want to make little Castle babies with Castle. Thankfully that is exactly what happened between her and Castle. Little Johanna Martha was proof of that as she played with her parents.**

** Beckett and Castle's minds jumped again.**

_**"Mmm. Hey."**_

_** "Hey."**_

_** "How was your weekend?"**_

_** "You know. Uneventful. Yours?"**_

_** "Mmm…same."**_

_** "Mmm."**_

_** "But at least I got to see you."**_

_** "I'm so sorry, Castle. This wasn't supposed to be this hard."**_

_** "What, Washington? Or us? Sometimes the hardest things in life are the things most worth doing. Just because we haven't figured it out yet doesn't mean we won't. Tell you what, though. Next time I say I'm dying to see you let's keep it metaphoric."**_

_** "Deal."**_

__**While Beckett remembered when Castle was in the hospital, Castle had a similar memory come back to him.**

_**"Hey, Castle."**_

_** "I'll see you after rounds."**_

_** "Hey."**_

_** "You're staring at me. I must look…really bad."**_

_** "No. I just never thought I'd see you again."**_

_** "I heard you were opening a flower store, so I thought I'd pitch in."**_

_** "They were all here when I woke up. I think they're mostly from the precinct. I don't think I'm going to live this one down, Castle."**_

_** "Oh, probably not."**_

_** "I hear that you tried to save me."**_

_** "Yeah, I um…"**_

_** "You heard? You don't remember me tackling you?"**_

_** "No, I don't remember much of anything."**_

__**After some time; Castle and Beckett came back to the here and now. Johanna Martha was having a blast with her parents.**

** "See Kate, I told you would be good with our baby."**

** "Yeah."**

** Beckett was holding one of her daughter's favorite toys. Right before their eyes; Johanna Martha stood up and teetered towards her mother to get her toy. Beckett and Castle were completely awestruck once Johanna Martha had her toy and was in her mother's arms playing with her toy.**_**  
**_


	21. Awestruck

**Awestruck**

** Moments after Johanna Martha took her first steps and walked over to retrieve her toy from her mother; her proud parents were still in complete awe of what their daughter had just accomplished.**

** "Did you see that?" Castle asked.**

** "Yeah; babe."**

** Johanna Martha was playing with her toy still and was smiling a wide smile just as her mother did from time to time.**

** "We're so proud of you; JM." Castle said.**

** Johanna Martha looked up to her father and melted his heart with her smile.**

** "You're a smart little girl." Beckett said.**

** Johanna Martha put her toy down and teetered over to Beckett. Once Johanna Martha was close enough she stretched out her arms for a hug.**

** "Yes; you get a hug."**

** Johanna Martha was quite happy with the response she got.**

** "I'll go get her baby book from the nursery." Castle said as he got up.**

** Beckett played with their daughter in Castle's momentary absence.**

** "Can you say doll; Johanna Martha?"**

** Johanna Martha attempted to say doll as her mother had prompted her. While she tried her sister and grandmother returned. Castle came back into the living room with Johanna Martha's baby book in hand.**

** "What's with the book?" Martha asked.**

** "JM; took her first steps and walked for the first time."**

** The excitement returned to the room once again after Beckett told Martha and Alexis. Martha and Alexis scooped Johanna Martha up in their arms to hug her.**

** Castle wrote in all the relevant information for Johanna Martha for first steps and walking in the baby book.**

** After being hugged by her sister and grandmother; Johanna Martha squirmed enough as she was in Alexis' arms so she was facing their parents.**

** Johanna Martha pointed to Beckett.**

** "Ba…Ba…Ba…"**

** Everyone looked at each other as Johanna Martha babbled.**

** "Ba…Ba…Ba…Ba…."**

** "Maybe she is hungry." Alexis said.**

** "Ba…Ba…." **

** Johanna Martha then pointed Beckett's stomach before she spoke again.**

** Everyone wondered where Johanna Martha was going with this.**

** "Babies, babies, babies." Johanna Martha said.**

** The rest of the family around Johanna Martha smiled as they witnessed another one of Johanna Martha's firsts.**


	22. Break

**Break**

** Alexis and Martha could see that Castle and Beckett need some time to themselves. Between the stress from working countless homicides, writing and life in general; the soon to be parents of twins needed a break. Martha suggested that they either go to the Hamptons to unwind or spend a night or two at the Four Seasons. Alexis and Martha would take care of Johanna Martha in Beckett and Castle's absence. **

** So Castle booked one of the many expensive rooms at the Four Seasons for him and Beckett. It didn't take Beckett that long to have things squared away at the precinct. Once that was taken care with the precinct; Castle and Beckett didn't waste any time packing for their much deserved time away.**

** "Enjoy darlings; everything will be fine here, don't worry." Martha assured her son and daughter in law as they left the loft.**

** "Mmmm." Castle said.**

** Beckett said good bye to Johanna Martha and Alexis. Once Beckett was at Castle's side; it was time for them to head out.**

** "Keep an eye on both of them." Castle said to Alexis on their way out.**

** Beckett smiled when she heard what Castle had said to their daughter.**

** "Richard." Martha reprimanded.**

** With that Castle and Beckett left for the Four Seasons.**

** "What do you want to do; darlings?" Martha asked her granddaughters.**

** Shortly after that Castle and Beckett arrived at the Four Seasons. They were escorted up to their room by one of the hotel employees.**

** "What shall we do now; Mrs. Castle?" Castle asked when it was just the two of them in their suite.**

** "Oh I have a few ideas…" **

** Beckett smiled and went in for the kiss.**

** "I see." Castle said when they came out of the kiss for air.**

** "Any problems?"**

** "Nope; not in the slightest."**

** "Good."**

** Castle and Beckett then went to create some memories of their own within the walls of the bedroom in their suite at the Four Seasons.**

** It wasn't long before there was a smile on Castle's face.**


	23. Right Around the Corner

**Right Around the Corner**

** Castle and Beckett's anniversary was coming up. Both were busy trying to find the perfect card and gift for the other when it came to their anniversary when they weren't working cases or writing.**

_** Kate;**_

_** This dress looks better on you than it ever could on the pages of a magazine. You'll make a beautiful bride.**_

_** M**_

** The card that had accompanied the wedding dress that Matilda King had given Beckett was on rewind in Beckett's mind as she sat at her desk trying to figure out what she was giving Castle.**

** Castle was in the precinct's break room getting coffee for him and Beckett. As the coffee brewed in the coffee machine that Castle had brought the precinct years ago; his mind wandered away from him.**

** "**_**Hey. Shall I pour you a glass?"**_

_** "Uh, no. Not right now."**_

_**"Everything all right?"**_

_** "Babe, we need to talk."**_

_** "Wow. That's something people say before they deliver bad news."**_

_** "Um…You know when you called last night about the venue? I was with Matilda, and she wanted me to model a dress. And it was a wedding dress. And when I saw myself in it, I just started to think about my mom. She would have loved to have been a part of all of this, to help pick out the flowers and to try on the dresses and when I looked at myself in the mirror I… I halfway expected to see her there and just for a moment I thought to myself "I don't know if I can do all of this without her." And that's why I said no when you asked about the venue. I'm so sorry, it was so stupid."**_

_** "No. No not stupid. Human."**_

_** "Do you know what else I wish she could experience? You."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Yeah. She would have loved you."**_

**Castle came back into the bull pen with the coffee for the two of them in hand and a wide smile on his face.**

** Beckett noticed the smile on her husband's face. She knew exactly what Castle had been thinking about. Castle had always been an easy read for her. **

** Even though they had promised Gates they would keep their relationship absolutely professional while they were at the precinct; it was one of those times where professionalism went right out the window. Beckett pulled Castle into an embrace just after Ryan and Esposito had told him about the engagement announcement that Beckett had put in the paper. She then went in for the kiss.**

** "Happy 3****rd**** Anniversary, babe."**

** Castle didn't say anything; he was going to say happy anniversary to Beckett on their actual anniversary. Instead Castle went in for another kiss just as Ryan and Esposito joined them in the bull pen.**


	24. Endless Love

**Endless Love**

** The day of Castle and Beckett's anniversary had finally arrived. Beckett had asked Castle what he wanted for their anniversary the night before when they had gone to bed. Castle had said that all he wanted for Beckett to wake up next to him on their anniversary. Beckett had loved Castle's response. **

** Hours after that; Castle woke up next to Beckett who was still sleeping. Castle had gotten his wish. His wife of three years, the mother of his soon to be one year old daughter, step mom to his twenty- one year old daughter and the mother to his unborn twins; lay beside side him. To Castle; Beckett couldn't look any better than she did when she lay next to in bed. Both of them had a card for the other in the nightstand beside them next to the bed. **

** As Beckett came around to consciousness; both her and Castle had a smile on their faces. They heard Martha in the kitchen as they heard Alexis in the nursery with Johanna Martha.**

** "Happy Anniversary, babe." Beckett said.**

** "Happy Anniversary, Kate."**

** The duo exchanged cards.**

** "It's been a great three years; Rick." Beckett said after she finished reading the card.**

** "That it has. It was fun getting here too." Castle admitted.**

** "Mama, mama, mama, mama!" Johanna Martha called over the baby monitor.**

** Even though Johanna Martha had already said her first word; it had been the first time she had uttered the word mama. When Beckett heard her daughter say mama, a tear of pure joy came to Beckett's eyes. It was at that moment that Beckett knew how her mother must have felt when **

** "Let's go see; Mom and Dad." Alexis said after her sister's plea for Beckett.**

** Seconds later Alexis knocked on their parents' bedroom door.**

** "Come on in; Alexis." Castle called.**

** With that the bedroom door swung open and the girls came into the bedroom.**

** "Say happy anniversary to Mom and Dad; JM." Alexis said as they came to the bed and joined their parents on the bed.**

** "Mama, Dada, Mama, Dada!"**

** "Happy Anniversary, you guys." Alexis said as she handed her sister over to her mother.**

** "Thank you." Castle and Beckett said in unison.**

** In the moment; everything was perfect as far as Castle was concerned. He had his wife of three years next to him. His wife had given him a daughter nearly a year ago. His eldest daughter was around. And in a few months his daughter and son would be with them.**


	25. Sentimental

**Sentimental**

** Once breakfast was on the table; Martha came into the bedroom to let her family know that breakfast was ready. When Martha saw her family all gathered together on the bed; she was a bit sentimental. **

** "What is it, mother?" Castle asked.**

** "It's just that this is what I imagined when you and Katherine got married."**

** "Awww Grams." Alexis chimed in.**

** "We should have a memory of this." Martha said.**

** "The camera is on the dresser; Martha." **

** There was a look between Beckett, Castle and Martha.**

_**"You know, if there are going to be pictures of us hanging up there we should really pick them out now."**_

_** "You know, Castle… we could always use the photo I took of you in bed the other night."**_

_** "I don't know if that's how I want to be remembered."**_

_** "Castle, I was joking. There will be no photos of us on that murder board. By tomorrow we are going to find a connection between our two victims that will lead us straight to a flesh and blood killer. In the meantime, it's getting kinda late, 'kay? So why don't we just call it a night? You know what? Actually, we could go back to my place tonight and take some more photos."**_

_** "Well, I might be convinced…whoa, wait a minute. In every horror movie I've ever seen… having sex pretty much guarantees we will die. So for the safety of us both, I say we just… hold off."**_

_** "Are you sure? I mean, think about it, Castle. This could be our last time."**_

_** "That's… okay, what you're doing? Right now? This is not helping. This... I'm gonna remove myself from temptation. A good night's sleep will give me some perspective."**_

** Martha went to grab the camera and a tripod. Once the camera and tripod were in hand; Martha came back into the bedroom to set it up. Castle, Beckett and the girls got situated on the bed for the picture as Martha set up. Just seconds after the tripod and the camera was set up; before the timer on the camera went off, Martha joined the rest of the family for the picture.**

** The camera timer ticked off the last few seconds before the picture was taken. The flash came and the picture was taken. Beckett went to see how the picture turned out after it had been taken. **

** "It's perfect." Beckett said.**

** Once she had a look; Beckett brought the camera over for the rest of the family to see the picture.**

** "We should do this again once the twins are here." Castle said.**

** "That's a brilliant idea; darling."**


	26. Shopping and Shower

**Shopping and Shower**

** Days after their anniversary; Beckett wanted to venture out into the city to get a frame for the family picture they had taken on their anniversary and she also wanted to get a few new things for the twins before they arrived. Later on that day; Beckett would attend her last baby shower, at least the last baby shower that would be for her. In the back of Beckett's mind she secretly hoped that Lanie and Espo would come to their senses soon. But then again; Lanie and Espo were just as stubborn as she and Castle had been in the early stages of their relationship.**

** Espo and Lanie would have gorgeous kids in Beckett's opinion. But at the rate those two were going that was still far off.**

** So Castle and Beckett went out shopping. Alexis and Johanna Martha tagged along while Martha stayed behind at the loft to set up for the shower. Lanie and Jenny would come to help Martha get things together. And of course Sarah Grace was with her mother. Since Beckett was pregnant with a boy and a girl; it had been decided that this baby shower was going to be co-ed. That and it wouldn't be as extravagant as the shower they had for Johanna Martha. This shower would be just friends. Alexis had asked if her new boyfriend; Jake could come, Beckett was fine with it. Castle on the other hand wasn't completely on board. Thankfully; Beckett got her husband to come around which made Alexis quite happy.**

** Beckett remembered when Castle went on a minor tirade a while ago when Alexis hadn't brought her then boyfriend home for Castle to meet so that the boyfriend could have the official title of boyfriend as Castle had put on their way to the crime scene they were heading to at the time.**

** Alexis had to get a gift for her new sister and brother while they were out shopping. So they went into the first store they came across. Beckett found a frame that she loved. Alexis had gone to find something for the twins. To give her parents a break; Alexis brought Johanna Martha with her.**

** Little did Castle and Beckett know at the time but they were being followed by a certain spy. The spy had also kept a close eye on his granddaughters while they shopped.**

** The spy left before his family had so that he would remain unnoticed. Just before Castle, Beckett and the girls returned home from their excursion; a bike messenger had been at the loft to drop off a package that was given to him by a certain spy.**

** Lanie had signed for the package when it came and brought it to Martha. As usual there was no return address on the package.**

** "What it is it; Martha?" Jenny and Lanie asked in unison.**

** They saw the look on Martha's face when Martha saw the package.**

** "Something that Richard and Katherine have to see as soon as possible." Martha said.**

** After that Castle, Beckett and the girls came home. Martha brought the package to her son and daughter in law's attention while the others sat down in the living room to watch Sarah Grace and Johanna Martha play together before the shower got underway.**


	27. Approval

**Approval**

** Just as the shower got under way; Alexis made sure that she introduced Jake to her family. She really wanted her father's approval; especially since he didn't quite approve of Pi.**

** "Jake; I'd like you to meet my family. My dad; Richard Castle." Alexis said.**

** "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Castle."**

** "My grandmother; Martha Rodgers…" **

** "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rodgers." Jake said.**

** "My mom; Kate Beckett." Alexis said.**

** Jake had a bit of a curious look on his face; Alexis had told him that Meredith was her and explained everything to him. What Jake wondered was why the latest Mrs. Richard Castle went by her maiden name instead of her married name.**

** "It's nice to meet you; Mrs…." **

** "You can go with Castle, it's alright; they're interchangeable." Beckett quipped.**

** Everyone in the small group laughed. **

** "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Castle."**

** "Who is that adorable little one; Alexis?" Jake asked.**

** Alexis took Johanna Martha from Beckett.**

** "This little one would be my little sister; Johanna Martha."**

** "Martha as in…"**

** "Yes; my parents named her after both of our grandmothers."**

** Jake wondered where the name of Johanna came from since he knew about Meredith; he wasn't quite sure which grandmother besides Martha, Alexis was referring to.**

** "JM's first name comes from my mother." Beckett explained.**

** "Ja, ja, ja…" Johanna Martha said trying to say Jake's name.**

** There was a pause before anyone said anything.**

** The tension was beyond palpable as Alexis waited for the approval she was seeking.**

** "Come on; Richard." Martha said.**

** "It's nice to meet you; son." Castle said extending his hand to shake hands with Jake.**

** A sense of relief washed over Alexis as her father and her boyfriend shook hands.**

** "Welcome to the family; Jake." Martha said since she was the reigning matriarch of the family.**

** "Thank you both." **

** After that the small group joined the rest of the guest to celebrate the twins and their impending arrival.**


	28. Retreat

**Retreat**

** Weeks later; Castle could see that the everyday was beginning to take a toll on his wife. The Hamptons had been done quite a bit so Castle didn't want to drag Beckett there. So he arranged for a special kind of retreat for Beckett. Martha would take both of her granddaughters to the Hamptons while Ryan and Espo handle everything at the precinct for a few days. Ryan and Espo both agreed with Castle that Beckett need to relax some; not just for well-being but also for the well-being of the twins. **

** Tonight Castle had arranged for an impromptu poker night with his fellow writers and Beckett was going to play with them.**

** The hours had past and it was time to play some poker.**

** Patterson, Lehane and Connelly were all in attendance just as Castle had planned. Castle had set up five chairs around the poker table earlier in the day as he set up. **

** "Babe, why don't you put another chair out in the empty space and put some chips there." **

** Castle had told Beckett nearly six years ago now that Cannell had passed away and that they would set a chair at the table in honor of their friend.**

** Just before Castle went to retrieve the last chair; Castle went over to his wife and kissed her on her head.**

** Beckett didn't anything else from Castle when it came to his thanks. She knew that Cannell had been a good friend of Castle's; even though it had been almost six years, Beckett knew that it still seemed like yesterday to Castle.**

** Castle came back in with the chair and put it in the available space as Beckett set some chips on the table. Once that was done, Beckett took a step back to let Castle have a moment.**

** "So we heard that you two are having twins." Patterson said shortly after the game got underway.**

** "We are."**

** Castle tossed some chips into the pot.**

** "Well congrats." Connelly said.**

** "Thank-you."**

** Beckett, Lehane and Patterson tossed a few chips into the pot.**

** "Kate is doing well for being five months pregnant with twins." Castle said.**

** "Okay enough is enough with all of this. We're here to play poker, so let's play poker." Beckett said.**

** The guys all smiled.**

** Connelly cashed in some chips.**

** "She's got a pair; Ricky."**

** Beckett laughed and the game continued on.**


	29. Venture

**Venture**

** "We need to do something; just us before the twins get here." Alexis said.**

** "Sounds good to me."**

** "I'll be here with JM while you two go out." Castle said.**

** "Where do you want to go; Mom?"**

** "Why don't we go down to Park Avenue and then over to Victoria's Secret." Beckett suggested.**

** Castle's face went from a joy filled face to one of complete disturbance. Beckett and Alexis knew exactly where Castle went after Beckett had suggested Victoria's Secret.**

** "Relax babe…"**

** "Yeah Dad relax, it's all good between Jake and me; they're real good." Alexis teased.**

** "I so didn't need to hear any of that and you've been spending too much time around Grams and Kate." **

** Alexis and Beckett laughed as they grabbed their coats. They both said good bye to Castle and Johanna Martha.**

** "Don't let her get anything that is too racy." Castle said to Beckett as they shared a kiss.**

** "Come on; Rick, Alexis isn't a child anymore she's an adult."**

** "I know."**

** Beckett read the look on Castle's face and she rolled her eyes at him.**

_**"Good morning darlings!"**_

_** "Doesn't anyone knock?"**_

_** "Door was open. Don't be an old maid. Nothing going on here that I haven't seen and done before."**_

__**Castle thought of another memory.**

_**"My little girl is going to college."**_

_** "Seems like just yesterday you were checking under the bed every night, promising her that monsters aren't real."**_

_** "Well, I lied. Monsters are real. They're the boys in her freshman dorm."**_

_** "Oh, speaking of which. Before Alexis leaves don't you think you should have the, um… talk with her?"**_

_** "You mean the sex talk? Mother, I covered that ages ago. I learned so much."**_

_** "I mean the you and Beckett sex talk."**_

_** "Mother, Beckett and I have not…"**_

_** "Save it, Richard. I knew the morning I walked in here and the poor girl was hiding in the closet."**_

_** "Shh…shh…shh…"**_

_** "How did you know that?"**_

_** "Mothers know these things. But I don't think you want Alexis to walk in unannounced and find you and Beckett… out of the closet. And by out of the closet…"**_

_** "I…I…no…. I know what you mean by out of the closet."**_

_** "Okay. So. Don't you think you should tell her?"**_

__**Beckett kissed Castle again.**

** "Feel free to get a few racy things for yourself…" Castle said after the kiss.**

** Beckett rolled her eyes. After that Alexis and Beckett left for their shopping venture.**

** One of the stores that they went to was Lilly Pulitzer; it was there that they would do a lot of shopping besides Victoria's Secret. **

** Beckett had found Iona silk print top that had blue and pink in it along a pair of white capris and white shorts to go with the top. She had also found a dress in the same print and colors. There were also a few pairs of wedges in the collection that Beckett had going. In another store; Beckett had found a few pairs of boots which added to the total of money they had spent so far.**

** When they had finished at Lilly Pulitzer; between Beckett and Alexis, they had spent over three thousand dollars. At Victoria's Secret they had dropped another grand or so on what they had found there before they headed home.**

** "So did you girls enjoy yourselves?" Castle asked when Alexis and Beckett got in.**

** "We did; babe. I definitely needed this."**

** "Hope you got something good from Victoria's Secret that I would like." **

** "I did." Beckett said as she took her bags and kiss Castle on his head.**

** "I did pretty well at Victoria's Secret too; I'm sure that Jake will like what I got from there."**

** Castle went ghost white after Alexis spoke. On the other side of it; Beckett and Alexis shared a laugh at Castle's expense.**


	30. Possibility

**Possibility**

** "So is there any chance that I'll get to see any of the things you got at Victoria's Secret?" Castle asked with a bit of hope in his voice.**

** "Anything is possible; babe."**

** Castle smiled like he was a little kid in a candy store or a kid on Christmas morning.**

** "I'd love to see all of that on you."**

** Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle.**

** "I could model all of it for you and have a few ice cubes nearby…. just in case."**

** "You're such a tease; Kate."**

** "Oh I know."**

** Castle and Beckett went into their room with the bags in hand. Sometime after they had gotten home; Alexis had gone over to Jake's with the things she got so that she could show him. Johanna Martha was fast asleep for the night and Martha was going over things for her acting class in the comforts of her room. **

** Once the bags were set down on the bed in Castle and Beckett's bedroom; Beckett darted back out to the kitchen to retrieve some ice cube from the freezer.**

** When Beckett was back in the room she set the ice cubes down and showed her husband what she had.**

** "Pink and blue for the twins?"**

** "Yeah in a way."**

** Castle went into a trance when Beckett changed out of the dress. He always went into a trance when he saw Beckett in nothing but her bra and underwear.**

** "What about the stuff you got from Victoria's Secret?"**

** "You're so impatient."**

** "When it comes to you; it's allowed."**

** Beckett was pulling her bra and underwear off when Castle decided that the fashion show was over.**

** Castle wasted no time when it came to pulling Beckett closer to him.**

** "I see what you wanted…" Beckett said.**

** They kissed before they fell back on the bed.**

** "Is that so?" Castle asked.**

** "Of course. I can always tell what is on your mind; Rick, it's been kind of obvious for years now."**

** Silence then fell in the room and throughout the loft. Castle and Beckett went about their activity while Martha followed her granddaughter's lead and went to bed. The ice cubes melted in the bowl they were in which had been sitting on the dresser for some time now. Alexis ducked back into the loft in the early morning hours with Jake in tow while her family slept.**


	31. Nutmeg

**Nutmeg**

** The entire family; Jake included, was sitting down in the kitchen having breakfast that morning when they heard a knock at the door. Martha went to answer the door so that her family and Jake could continue eating their breakfasts. When Castle and Beckett had learned that Jake had stayed the night; Beckett had convinced Castle to wait to talk to Alexis about Jake staying over when he wasn't overreacting to the entire situation.**

** "Oh Richard." Martha called from the door.**

** "What is it; mother?"**

** "Just come here, Richard."**

** Castle and Beckett came over to the front door. They were a bit surprised to see who was standing opposite of Martha. Shortly after Castle and Beckett went to the front door; Alexis, Jake and Johanna Martha came up to the door as well.**

** "Mom…" Alexis said.**

** Castle was still speechless as his ex-wife stood before him.**

** Beckett flashed back to one of the many times that Meredith was around.**

_**"Oh, that smells delicious. Can I have a cup?"**_

_** "I…was just making that for Castle, but… yeah, here."**_

_** "So how's Alexis?"**_

_** "She's asleep. She's always asleep. I love her, but with mono she's a bit of a bore."**_

_** "Hmm."**_

_** "So. You and Rick?"**_

_** "Yes. Me and…Rick, so…You know, you might wanna put some pants on."**_

_** "Why? It's not like I'm going anywhere."**_

_** "Oh. Hey, you two. What's going on?"**_

_** "Nothing. Just making coffee. Here, this is for you."**_

_** "Oh, thank you. Mmm…what is in this? Did you add… nutmeg."**_

_** "Nutmeg."**_

_** "Nutmeg?"**_

_** "Whenever Rick pulled all – nighters I'd sprinkle nutmeg in his coffee. Gave it an extra kick. You want to try?"**_

_** "Uh, no. Thanks. I think I've had enough kick for one morning. I will be at work."**_

__**"It's good to see you again; Meredith." Beckett said.**

** "It's nice to see you too; Kate."**

__**Beckett pulled a still stunned Castle away from the situation.**

** "She is not staying here. The loft is already packed enough. She's staying at the Four Seasons."**

** Castle nodded in agreement as they returned to the group. As they joined the others Castle knew that it was going to be longer than what had hoped for before he was able to talk to Alexis about Jake staying the night with her.**


	32. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

** Meredith made herself comfortable in the loft after she was invited in. The others finished their breakfast. There was a bit of tension in the room especially after Castle told his ex-wife she was staying at the Four Seasons while she was around. **

** "So who is this good looking guy?" Meredith asked.**

** Alexis and Jake had joined Meredith in the living room while the rest of the family went elsewhere in the loft. Meredith had made it quite clear that she was here to see Alexis and to spend time with her; it was only an extra bonus that Jake happened to be around when Meredith decided to drop by.**

** "So Jake; I'd like you meet my mother, Meredith."**

** "It's nice to meet you."**

** Jake extended his hand to shake Meredith's. After that Jake excused himself so he could use the bathroom before he and Alexis went out to meet up with some friends.**

** "You need to leave now; mom." Alexis said when it was just her and Meredith.**

** "But I'm here to see you."**

** "No you aren't, you always say that but it's rarely ever is true. You're here to see how things are going between Dad and Beckett."**

** Alexis wasn't going to call Beckett mom like she had been when Meredith was around. If Alexis had it would only make matters worse.**

** "That's not true; Alexis. I am quite happy that your dad found someone that makes him happy. Your dad and Beckett are perfect for each other."**

** "Either way; you need to leave. We're happy with Beckett in our lives."**

** There was a moment of silence.**

** "Alexis…"**

** "No; Beckett is more of a mom than you are. For her being a mom isn't a switch she just flips on and off when its convenient like you do. She's a mom every day, she's a mom to JM and to me. And she'll be a mom to the twins when they arrive."**

** "Beckett's pregnant again."**

** Now Castle and Beckett could overhear the entire conversation. Martha and Jake could even hear the discussion between Alexis and Martha. There was a smile on Martha's face; a proud smile as her granddaughter set Meredith straight.**

** Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was so out of character for Alexis to be doing this. **

** "How can she not realize that I'm pregnant with twins?" Beckett posed.**

** "Ah…." **

** "Come on; Rick, it's kind of obvious by now. Even an airhead like Meredith would be able to deduce that I'm pregnant with twins."**

** After that everyone heard Meredith leave. Shortly after that Alexis and Jake left.**


	33. Early Arrivals

**Early Arrivals**

** One day at the precinct even as the day started off perfectly normal. Things were bound to go off course. When it came to the pregnancy things had been fine up until recently. Beckett would have contraction pains on and off. She told Castle; who said they should see Dr. Wahl. But Beckett was sure that everything was fine. **

** That all changed in the early afternoon. Beckett went into labor right in the middle of the bull pen. Castle and Beckett rushed to the hospital. Alexis, Johanna Martha and Martha would meet them at the hospital just like Jim and their friends would. On the way to the hospital; Castle called Dr. Wahl, who said that he would meet them there.**

_**"I don't think I'm going to live this one down, Castle."**_

_** "Oh, probably not."**_

__**The whole memory of Castle visiting her in the hospital after she had been shot at Montgomery's funeral had replayed in her mind.**

** As Beckett lay in the hospital bed of her delivery suite in between contractions as they waited; she turned to Castle.**

** "I don't think I'm going to live this one down, Castle."**

** "Oh, probably not. Although maybe this time I think you will all things considered." Castle replied.**

** The nurse came in to see how far along Beckett was. While the nurse tended to Beckett some of the other nurses wheeled in the things that would be needed for the twins.**

** "You're about nine centimeters, Mrs. Castle. Dr. Wahl will be in shortly." the nurse attending to Beckett said as she pulled off her gloves and disposed of them.**

** "Thank you." Beckett said.**

** As the first nurse left; one of the other nurses turned to Castle and Beckett for a moment.**

** "Mr. and Mrs. Castle; your friends and family have arrived. They're outside waiting."**

** "Thank you."**

** Sometime after that Dr. Wahl came into the delivery suite.**

** "You're fully dilated; Kate, it's time to meet your twins."**

** "You ready for this?" Beckett asked.**

** "More than ready."**

** "Okay, it's time to push."**

** A few pushes later; Castle and Beckett had their daughter. While the nurses took care of Castle and Beckett's daughter; Dr. Wahl gave Beckett a second to gather herself before it was time to push.**

** Okay, Kate, time to push again."**

** After a few pushes once again; Castle and Beckett had their son. Castle was no longer the only man in the family. The nurses took care of Castle and Beckett's son. Both Castle and Beckett wanted to hold the twins, but the twins were premature so they had to be brought to the NICU as soon as possible. That meant the new parents of twins would have to wait until they were told that they could hold their twins.**


	34. Future Partially Fulfilled

**Future Partially Fulfilled**

** Beckett recuperated in bed with Castle at her side.**

** "You did good; Kate." Castle said.**

** "Thanks babe."**

** "You look tired…"**

** "Really Castle?"**

** Castle nodded.**

** "I just gave birth to premature twins who were just whisked away to the NICU; yeah you can say that I am a bit tired."**

** "Tired and sarcastic."**

** "Can you hand me my phones and headphones?"**

** "Sure thing."**

** "Once I've rested some we'll go see the twins and name them."**

** With that Castle handed Beckett the items she had requested. As Beckett plugged her head phones into her phone and pressed play she began to drift off to sleep as Castle went to tell their friends and family that the twins had arrived.**

** Beckett slept; she dreamed of the twins resting in her arms, Johanna Martha was on the bed with them. The dream got a bit weird when she saw Doyle standing at the foot of the bed.**

** Doyle then uttered the same thing he did when he told Castle and Beckett they would have three kids together. The odd moment left the dream as Castle and Alexis joined Beckett and the kids.**

** When Beckett woke up; Castle was at her side again.**

** "Ready to see the twins?" Castle asked.**

** "More than ready; babe."**

** Castle and Beckett walked to the NICU. Once the NICU nurse let them in; Castle and Beckett made a beeline for their twins.**

** The NICU nurse let them have a moment with their babies before she asked them the question she needed to ask them.**

** "He's handsome just like you; Rick." Beckett said.**

** "And she's just as beautiful as you are."**

** A moment or so later the nurse came up to them.**

** "Do we have names for these little ones?"**

** "Yes we do." Castle said.**

** "Okay…"**

** "For the baby girl; her name is Katherine Mae Castle."**

** "That's beautiful."**

** Castle smiled.**

** "And for the baby boy; his name is Jackson James Castle."**

** The nurse wrote up the birth certificates at her station.**

** "Welcome to the world Katherine Mae and Jackson James." Castle said to his daughter and son."**

** "We love you; Kat and JJ."**

** Dr. Wahl let Castle and Beckett know when they were able to bring the twins home. Eventually everyone who was in the waiting room got to see Beckett and the twins. Little Johanna Martha was more than excited to see her baby sister and brother. Alexis was quite happy to finally see the twins too.**


	35. NICU

**NICU**

** Castle and Beckett walked into the NCIU once again before they went home. Katherine Mae and JJ were born at thirty six weeks. They had to gain more weight amongst other things before the hospital released them. Subconsciously Beckett had been beating herself up for not carrying the twins to full term like she had with Johanna Martha. **

** It was clear to Castle that Beckett was upset about what had happened with the twins. Castle had tried his hardest to convince Beckett that the twins being premature wasn't her fault; they just wanted to come when they did. Even Jim and Martha tried their best to convince Beckett that she didn't do anything wrong.**

** After Beckett had taken a quick nap; they had gone to see the twins. The nurse on duty acknowledge Castle and Beckett when they came into the NICU. Castle and Beckett had been told by the nurse that the twins were doing well today. That seemed to brighten Beckett's demeanor some.**

** The duo walked up to the twins; but when they were a few steps away Castle had decided that it would be best for Beckett to have a few minutes with the twins before he joined them. Everyday Castle worked with Beckett on a case; he saw the strong and fierce side of his wife. When they were home with their daughters; he saw the softer side of his wife. But what he saw in front of him now was Beckett's vulnerable side, a side that he rarely saw.**

** Castle watched Beckett with Katherine Mae and JJ. It was a beautiful sight. Even though Katherine Mae and JJ were small as most premature twins were; they were still perfect to Beckett.**

** A faint smile came to Beckett's face when JJ looked up to her for the first time. The smile grew wider when Katherine Mae grabbed once of Beckett's fingers and held it for the first time.**

** After that Castle joined his wife and their babies. Castle and Beckett stood next to the twins for a while before it was time for them to leave.**

** Following the NICU visit it was time for Beckett to be discharged.**

** Once home from the hospital; things just felt a bit odd to Beckett. In one moment she was the mother of four and the next she was back to being a mother of two. The emptiness filled Beckett more.**

** Castle assured her that the twins would be fine. He told her that the twins would be home before she knew it.**

** Beckett hoped with every fiber of her being that the twins wouldn't be in the hospital too much longer. It absolutely killed her when they left the twins at the hospital earlier. But Beckett knew it had to be done.**


	36. Good News

**Good News**

** A few days later and the world seemed to get a bit brighter for Beckett. The hospital had called to say that the twins could come home finally. Beckett was beyond ecstatic. So Castle made sure that they had everything they needed to bring the twins home. Alexis and Johanna Martha wanted to tag along. Martha stayed at the loft with Jake and Jim to get things ready for the twins.**

** "Didn't think this day would ever come." Beckett said on the drive to the hospital.**

** "Well it has; Kate. They are coming home today."**

** Beckett smiled. **

**Everything was perfect now, her family was complete. It was hard to imagine that six years ago things were completely opposite; but then she met Castle and everything changed for what ended up being for the better.**

"_**Just once I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."**_

"_**Mr. Castle?"**_

"_**Where would you like it?**_"

_**"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, we need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."**_

"That's new."

**Little did Beckett know back in 2009 was that she would marry Castle and have children with him. Her life then had been guided by the loss of her mother a decade before Beckett had first met Castle.**

**Just as he had been there for her with the roller coaster of the twins being premature; Castle had been there for her as they solved her mother's murder. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot; Beckett wondered what she did to deserve a perfect life like the one she had.**

"**Babies, babies,babies!" Johanna Martha exclaimed.**

**Johanna Martha's excitement about her little sister and brother snapped Beckett out of her reverie.**

"**Yes, Jojo; we're going to see JJ and Kat." Alexis said.**

**Alexis had her own little nicknames for her younger sisters. Since JJ's name had already been shortened from Jackson James to JJ by their parents so Alexis just called her little brother by is nickname. Everyone had adopted Kat as Katherine Mae's nickname; this way she didn't have to go by her full name like Johanna Martha and she would get confused with her mother. **

**The quartet took the elevator up to the NICU where the nurses had Kat and JJ all set for them when they had arrived.**

**For a brief moment after the twins were in their car seats; Beckett turned to Castle.**

"**JJ is ruggedly handsome like his daddy." Beckett said with a smile on her face.**

"**And Kat is absolutely beautiful like her mommy and her sisters."**

**With that the family of six left the hospital and headed home where Martha, Jake and Jim waited for them.**

**The sun came down from and danced around on Beckett's skin. In Beckett's mind; she knew the sun shining was her mother smiling from heaven as she watched her daughter head home with her family. In that moment Beckett knew that her mother was proud of her.**

**Beckett then recalled something her dad said to her when she had told him about the job in DC she had been offered a few years ago. The one that was short lived.**

"_**Your mom would be proud. Hell, I'm proud."**_

**That made Beckett smile.**


	37. Thanks

**Thanks**

** "We need to do something for Mom after all that she went through with Kat and JJ." Alexis said.**

** "Sounds good."**

** Beckett went out for a run, Martha was in her room deciding what to wear on a lunch date, Johanna Martha was playing with her toys and the twins were taking a nap in the play pen.**

** "So what are we going to do for Mom?"**

** "Not sure."**

** "Well that's helpful; Dad."**

** Castle gave his daughter a look. The twins woke up crying for food.**

** "You get JJ and I'll get Kat."**

** "How about we make her dinner and then we make Mom her favorite cake."**

** "Perfect."**

** When Beckett got back from her run; she saw that Alexis and Castle were up to something.**

** "Where's Jake?" Beckett asked.**

** "Something came up with his family back home so he left to go back."**

** "Oh okay. I'm going to take a shower."**

** As Beckett turned in place to head to the bathroom; she noticed the impish look in her husband's eyes. Alexis noticed it too.**

** Some things never changed.**

** "Go ahead; Dad, I'll take care of all of this."**

** Castle darted off after his wife.**

** Alexis started cooking and baking. Just before Alexis got underway; she put Johanna Martha in her high chair so she could keep an eye on her little sister while she cooked and baked.**

** "What should we write on Mom's cake, JM?"**

** "JJ… Kat… Dada…. Lexie."**

** Alexis smiled at her sister.**

** Sometime later after the cake had finished and cooled; Alexis was able to put the icing on it and was also able to write on it.**

_**We love you; love Rick, Alexis, Johanna Martha, Kat and JJ."**_

__**While Beckett got dressed in the bedroom; Castle came out once he was dressed and saw the cake.**

** "Good job; Alexis. The cake looks good and everything smells good."**


	38. Twins

**Twins**

** Castle and Beckett wanted to wait a while before their extended family; their precinct family got to see the twins since the twins were premature. Jim had been able to see his new grandkids when Martha had seen them with Alexis. But today was the day that their precinct family got to meet the twins.**

** The family of seven was expecting Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace; they were expecting the two other guests that showed up that afternoon. Gates had decided to surprise Beckett and Castle which she did when they saw her on the other side of the door. The second surprise was seeing Beckett's former partner; Rachel McCord.**

_**"Hey, c'mon in."**_

_** "Hey. Are you ready?"**_

_** "Uh, yeah. I've just gotta get my bag."**_

_** "Your fiancé's visiting."**_

_** "Yes, he is. Except he knows that we're working."**_

_** "Ah, Castle, this is Rachel McCord. She's my new partner."**_

_** "Yep."**_

_** "Chief's waiting. Gotta go."**_

_** "Yep."**_

** "So who are these little ones?" McCord asked.**

** "Alexis is holding our daughter; Johanna Martha. Captain Gates has our other daughter; Katherine Mae and Dr. Parish has our son; Jackson James." Beckett answered.**

** "And he's hungry by the looks of it."**

** Castle's mind then jumped back to when they had baby Benny.**

_**"A baby!"**_

_**"A boy. I'm guessing he's about three months. And he's hungry because he keeps going after the girls."**_

_** "Oh, who can blame him? Hi, buddy. What's your name, little man?"**_

_** "That is a very good question."**_

__**Castle went to take his son for Beckett to feed him. Before they had left the hospital the other day with the twins; the nurses had said that it would be better for the twins if Beckett breast feed the twins. So Beckett went into hers and Castle's bedroom to nurse JJ in private once she had their son.**

** While Beckett was away with their son; Castle entertained their guests. Off to the side Ryan and Espo stood; each with a beer in hand. They had just noticed Alexis talking to Gates. It was hard for them to fathom that Alexis was twenty one now so seeing her with a drink in hand was a bit of a shock for Ryan and Espo since she was still the teenage they had met all those years ago when Castle decide to help them out.**


	39. Be Mine

**Be Mine**

** Castle woke up one morning not to the sound of Johanna Martha or the twin needing something; but next his valentine. He found Beckett to be just as beautiful as ever. Now that could be from the fact that today was a romantic holiday or that Beckett was the mother of three of his four kids technically speaking. **

** Now everyone had plans for Valentine's Day. Martha had a date which was expected. Johanna Martha and the twins had a date with their grandfather; Jim had volunteered to watch them for his daughter and son in law. Jake had something special planned for him and Alexis since it was their first Valentine's Day together. Ryan's parents were watching Sarah Grace for their son and daughter in law so that their son could have a romantic night with his wife. **

** Espo was planning on taking Lanie out for a romantic dinner just as he had on their first Valentine's Day together. Apparently they were on again this time around.**

_**"Hey Espo! Your date's here."**_

_** "I knew they had plans! You knew they had plans and you didn't tell me?"**_

_** "Yeah, because she asked me to keep it a secret. This is a really big deal for them. She doesn't want you making fun of them."**_

_** "I wouldn't make fun…no, that's not true. It's fish in a barrel."**_

_** "Oh."**_

_** "Lanie, you look great."**_

_** "Yeah? It's not too much?"**_

_** "No. It might be a little too much for Castle. Eyes up, bud."**_

_** "I do."**_

** Gates had plans of her own; but none of them knew what the plans were.**

** Anyway; Beckett began to stir next to Castle.**

** "Happy Valentine's Day; Kate." Castle said once Beckett was conscious.**

** Beckett smiled as she kissed her husband.**

** "Happy Valentine's Day; babe."**

** The duo kissed again.**

** "Mmm." Castle said.**

** "Want to go for round two?"**

** "Why not?"**

** After their Valentine's Day tryst; Castle and Beckett, cladded in their bath robes, headed out of the bedroom. Jim had come to pick up Johanna Martha and the twins while Castle and Beckett were in the middle of their tryst. Martha and Alexis left shortly after the three youngest Castles had departed with their grandfather.**

** Castle and Beckett were like a couple of high school sweethearts as they took advantage of having the loft to themselves.**

** Within seconds of their last kiss; that all changed with a knock at the door. As Castle went to answer the door, he saw the look on Beckett's face. He could tell that Beckett was hoping that Meredith wasn't on the other side of the door.**

** Castle opened the door; on the other side was Castle's other ex-wife, Gina, waiting to be let into the loft she had once called home.**

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all (I know I am a day late with that wish, but who cares. It's the thought that counts). And a huge thank you shout out to TORONTOSUN for dealing with my Castle rookie -ness, for all the help from coming up with ideas and for being a sounding board for all of the ideas that come to my mind.


	40. Business before Pleasure

**Business before Pleasure**

** "Gina… What are you doing here?" Castle asked.**

** "Relax Richard; I'm here for business. My bosses are breathing down my neck over Raging Heat. Hello; Detective."**

** "Hello, Gina."**

** Castle saw a look on Beckett's face that he had become all too familiar with over the years after his ex – wife had said the name of the latest Nikki Heat book.**

_**"I don't know, but I think it's time we found out."**_

_** "Knock yourself out, Castle."**_

_** "You're not coming?"**_

_** "No. I've got a murder to solve."**_

_** "I'll go."**_

_** "Ooh. That's a look."**_

_** "I get these a lot. Just start walking."**_

_** "Faster."**_

** "I've been preoccupied; Kate just had the twins and we're adjusting to the new family dynamic."**

** "I know and that is exactly what I told my bosses. They want to start setting things up for the book tour."**

** "Okay, just give me a second." Castle said to his ex - wife.**

** Castle turned to Beckett; who wasn't too pleased with the fact that her husband's ex-wife had just interrupted their romantic Valentine's Day.**

** "Kate; I am so sorry, I didn't know that this was going to happen."**

** "Yeah."**

** "There's nothing I can do. I have to take care of this."**

** "Oh there is something that you can do." Beckett said still as pissed off as before.**

** "I'll make this quick; I promise, then I'm all yours again."**

** "Fine." Beckett said begrudgingly.**

** Castle turned back to his ex-wife.**

** "Let's get to work."**

** Gina and Castle to work in the living room.**

** "It was a pleasure seeing you again; Gina." Beckett said.**

** "It was lovely to see you too."**

** With that Beckett left for the bedroom where she changed into workout clothes.**

** As Beckett picked up the rest of her gear after she had changed; Castle noticed his wife leaving out of the corner of his eye.**

** "Where are you going; Kate?" Castle asked.**

** "The gym."**

** Castle had hoped that Beckett's mood would change when she was in their bedroom but from the looks of it he wasn't that lucky at the moment.**


	41. Resistance

**Resistance**

** As Gina and Castle sat down to hammer out dates for the Raging Heat book tour; Castle wasn't all that focused on the task before him and his ex-wife had picked up on his distracted nature.**

** "Rick; let's focus. The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner I am out of here." Gina said trying to get her ex to focus.**

** "I'm trying."**

** Gina left out a small chuckle, she knew from first-hand experience as Castle's publisher and ex-wife that he was quite trying at times.**

** Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with Castle at the moment; Gina switched gears.**

** "Okay, look; I am sorry for interrupting your Valentine's Day with Kate. But what's the harm; she's at the gym, cooling off. She'll be back."**

** "The harm is she is with Roger."**

_**"I'll call you later. 'Bye."**_

_** "Who was that?"**_

_** "Personal business, Castle."**_

_** "Really? Who is it? Inquiring minds want to know."**_

_** "Yeah well, if you must know, his name is Roger."**_

_** "Roger."**_

_** "Don't make fun. Do you know what he has that few men have?"**_

_** "A Josh Groban cd? Ah… Hummel figurines."**_

_** "No. Not even close. Roger has the most incredible resistance band."**_

_** "A resistance band? What is…is that what I think it is?"**_

_** "For strength training? He's my physical therapist."**_

_** "Ah…oh. I had no idea you were still going."**_

_** "Yeah, for another few weeks. Til I get 100%."**_

** "I still don't see where the problem is."**

** "Roger is her physical therapist from when she had been shot at Captain Montgomery's funeral. She's been working out with Roger again."**

** "Well she just had Kat and JJ; it's understandable that she would be working out again. You said she did this after she had JM."**

** As Gina took on the role as therapist for her ex-husband; Beckett had arrived at the gym, dropped her gear off to the side of the room and started wailing on the punching bag on the other side of the room as she waited for Roger to arrive.**


	42. Session

**Session**

**Beckett was still wailing on the punching bag when Roger finally showed up. She was wondering where Roger was. After all she did tell him what time to meet her at the gym.**

** "There is no way you just had twins."**

** Roger had dropped his gear next to Beckett's and joined her at the punching bag after he had arrived.**

** Beckett laughed at Roger's remark; he had said pretty much the same thing one of the times they had met up to work out after she had given birth to Johanna Martha.**

** "Well I did."**

** "So what do you want to do today?" Roger asked.**

** "Whatever you want; I have a lot of steam to blow off."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett and Roger began their work out session for that day. Castle and Gina were still working out tour dates.**

** "If you don't mind me asking; but what prompted you to call me up for this work out on a day like this? I would think you'd be with your husband."**

** "I was with Castle; but then his ex – wife dropped by." Beckett said as she punched the punching pads that Roger had.**

** "Which ex? Meredith again?"**

** "No, not Meredith. She hasn't been around since Alexis put her in her place. Gina dropped by."**

** "Oh."**

** "Enough talk, I'm here to work out."**

** With that Beckett's work out continued. At the loft things Castle and Gina were wrapping up.**

** Once it was finished; Gina left and Castle waited for Beckett to come home. Castle debated whether or not he should call Beckett. He didn't want to press his luck; but he also didn't want Beckett to be mad at him on Valentine's Day. **

** Just as Castle was about to call Beckett; he was surprised once again as Beckett came through the front door. **

** "Everything with Gina taken care?" Beckett asked.**

** "Yeah." **

** "Good."**

** Beckett dropped her gear down by the door.**

** "Let's get back to our Valentine's Day; Mrs. Castle." Castle said as he kissed his wife.**

** "Sounds good to me, Mr. Castle."**

** Castle and Beckett continued on with their activity from earlier on in the day. It wasn't long afterwards that Castle had decided to make ****chicken and gorgonzola pasta****for them.**


	43. Valentine

**Valentine**

** As Castle cooked he could sense that Beckett was still upset with him when it came to everything with Raging Heat. They still had gifts and cards to exchange but that would happen after they ate. Beckett assured Castle that everything was awesome but Castle knew better after all these years. Beckett even helped Castle cook. **

** Midway through the preparation of dinner; Castle revamped his game plan of waiting to give Beckett her gift and card.**

_**"Okay, heart shaped cufflinks."**_

_** "Could you stop guessing?"**_

_** "Okay, a pony. It's a rocket. It's a limited edition Star Wars light saber signed by George Lucas."**_

_** "Yes, because nothing says "Happy Valentine's Day" like a Star Wars toy."**_

_** "Wait, wait, wait. Please tell me that you didn't get me a light saber for first Valentine's Day together."**_

_** "Please. Give me some credit. You are gonna love what I got you."**_

_** "And you're gonna love what I got you."**_

__**"Got something for you; Kate." Castle said.**

** "Thought we weren't exchanging gift this year."**

** "After Christmas of 2012; I know better."**

** Castle handed Beckett the card he had chosen to give her; it was a cute card that had to two elephants walking side by side with their trunks intertwined.**

** The card brought a smile to Beckett's face which Castle took as a good sign.**

** "Had a feeling you would like that."**

** Beckett knew there was something else and Castle wasn't exactly hiding the next part all that well.**

** "Here you go."**

** Castle handed over the gift. Beckett unwrapped the gift. When the torn wrapping paper revealed that Castle had gotten her a Star Wars light saber; she remembered their first Valentine's Day together. Another smile came to Beckett's face as the memory passed. A laugh shortly came out.**

** Beckett set the light saber down on the counter beside the card and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as he came closer to her.**

** "Thank you; babe." **

** With that Beckett and Castle kissed for quite some time once Beckett had initiated the kiss.**


	44. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

** Martha was tending to her grandkids; at least the three younger ones while her son and daughter in law slept. After Valentine's Day, Alexis had gone with Jake back to his parents' home in South Carolina so she could meet them. Johanna Martha was eating her breakfast. Martha had gone to the front door to retrieve the paper. On the walk back to her grandkids, Martha had quickly thumbed through the paper.**

** She was about breeze through the obituary section of the New York Times when a familiar last name that was accompanied by the picture of a handsome man made Martha stop in her tracks.**

_**Jackson Gibbs; a fighter pilot for the U.S. Army Air Corps during World War II and co-owned of the Stillwater General Store, passed away at the age of 85 in his home in Stillwater, PA. He survived by his only; Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his daughter in law, Jennifer Gibbs (m. Shepard) both of whom work at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS). He also survived by his long - time friend and his son's namesake; Leroy Jethro Moore as well as other friends.**_

_** Jackson Gibbs was predeceased by his wife; Ann Gibbs. **_

**Martha set the paper down as she turned to her granddaughters and grandson.**

** "Your mom and dad should see this."**

** The twins cooed which made their grandmother smile. **

** "Richard, Katherine; darlings. There's something you both should see."**

** Beckett and Castle had been for some time now so it wasn't like Martha had woke them up when she called.**

** "And she beckons." Castle said sarcastically.**

** "I'm sure everything is fine, she probably just wants us to see something that JM or the twins did."**

** Castle and Beckett got out of bed; Castle begrudgingly got out of bed unlike his wife.**

** "What is it; mother?" Castle said once they joined Martha and the kids.**

** "Take a look for yourself."**

** Martha handed the paper over.**

** Castle and Beckett read the section of the paper that Martha had the paper opened to. **

** "Jackson Gibbs; isn't that….?"**

** "Gibbs' father; yeah."**

** "We should do something. Maybe send something to Gibbs and Director Shepard."**

** "Without a doubt; babe, we're look into that today."**

** With that Martha had breakfast as Castle took care of Johanna Martha and cleaned up after her. Beckett fed the twins before she sat down to breakfast.**

** Castle and Beckett would look into sending a sympathy card or something to Gibbs and Director Shepard once things were all good at the loft.**

A/N: For the late; Ralph Waite, television won't be the same without you.


	45. Costume Party

**Costume Party**

** The entire family had decided to throw an impromptu post Valentine's Day costume party when Alexis and Jake had returned to the city from South Carolina. All of their friends were invited. Jim was overseas on another research project so he was unable to attend. Everyone had been instructed to come to the party as a memorable movie couple. Martha, Sarah Grace, Johanna Martha were the only ones exempt from the requirement. They were allowed to dress up in whatever costume they wished.**

** Alexis and Jake were attending the party as Westley and Buttercup from **_**The Princess Bride. **_**Ryan and Jenny would be coming as Johnny and Baby from **_**Dirty Dancing. **_**Espo and Lanie were planning on being Antony and Cleopatra from **_**Cleopatra.**_** Castle and Beckett had opted for Danny and Sandy from **_**Grease.**_

** It would be a surprise with Martha's costumes; then again Martha was a surprise in of herself. The twins were being dressed up as Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Sarah Grace would a cat while Johanna Martha was going to be a bee.**

** Hours later the party was underway. The kids were adorable. **

** "You look great; both of you." Martha said to her son and daughter in law.**

** Castle and Beckett was in the black leather outfits that Sandy and Danny wore in the last scene of **_**Grease.**_

** "T-Birds and the Pink Ladies; the only way to go." Castle said.**

** The party was great; everyone enjoyed themselves.**

** Kat, JJ and Johanna Martha were exhausted so their parents put them to bed.**

** The adults stayed up for a while; this way they were able to have a happy hour for themselves. Beckett had switched the twins to being bottle fed after she and Castle got the okay from Dr. Wahl.**

** Since the twins were on the bottle; Beckett was able to finally partake in the happy hour.**

** "I'd like to make a toast." Martha said.**

** Everyone raised their glasses.**

** "To family… and to love."**

** "To family and love." the group echoed after Martha.**

** The grouped clinked glasses and sipped the contents that the drinks held.**

** The family talked for a bit after that. **

** After a while Alexis and Jake left to go back to Jake's place. Martha turned in for the night. Castle and Beckett went to bed as well but stayed up for a while.**


	46. Caught in the Act

**Caught in the Act**

** Castle and Beckett were enjoying themselves. They didn't have to worry about their kids thanks to Martha keeping an ear out for the kids. The duo had just taken a shower together and were back in their bedroom.**

_**"Mothers know these things. But I don't think you want Alexis to walk in unannounced and find you and Beckett…out of the closet. And by out of the closet…"**_

__**Beckett and Castle didn't worry about Alexis coming into the room. The towels started to fall from their bodies.**

_**"I could just stop talking. You forgot your suit."**_

_** "I know."**_

__**"You lost your towel…" Castle said.**

** "I know."**

** Beckett got that smile on her face that she always tended to get when she was around Castle.**

** The duo kissed.**

** Everything escalated from there; they always escalated when it came to Castle and Beckett.**

** Martha had left the living room at one point to get Kat; who had woken up from her nap crying. During Martha's absence; Alexis came home.**

** "I'm back. Anyone home?" Alexis called.**

** She got no answer from her family so she ventured future into the loft.**

** Castle and Beckett were in their bed between the sheets and the bedding.**

** Alexis came into her parents' bedroom.**

** "Oh God." Alexis said when she realized what was going on.**

** "Oh God."**

** Castle wasn't as vocal as his wife and daughter were.**

** Alexis darted out of the room. Martha rushed into the living from the nursery after she heard the commotion. Castle and Beckett followed after Alexis once they had their robes on.**

** "What's going on?" Martha asked.**

** "Alexis just…." Castle said.**

** "Alexis what?"**

** "She…"Beckett tried.**

** Things were awkward and Martha sensed it.**

** "Okay will one of you just tell me what happened already."**

** "I walked in on them in their room."**

** "Oh." Martha said with a face to match her verbal response.**

** Beckett took Kat from Martha. Alexis went up to her room.**

** "I told you this would happen." Martha said to her son.**

** Castle just smirked at his mother and went to his wife's side.**


	47. Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime**

** It was Beckett's first day back after her maternity leave with the twins. It felt good to be back but of course; Beckett couldn't help but think of Johanna Martha and the twins. A homicide had come across Beckett's desk. From the sounds of what dispatch had said the homicide was actually a double homicide; a real life Bonnie and Clyde. Castle was in the break room getting coffee for him and Beckett.**

** This was a first for Beckett and the boys; finding the murderer of two thieves. Beckett could see the insane theories that Castle would come up with before she told him about the bodies.**

** Espo had just gotten off of the phone with Lanie to tell her to meet them at the crime scene and to bring the CSU team with her. **

** "We'll meet you and Castle at the crime scene?" Ryan said as he and Espo headed to the elevator.**

** "Yeah see you there."**

** Once the boys were in the elevator; Castle came back to Beckett's desk with the coffee.**

** "Where did Espo and Ryan go?"**

** "A crime scene…" Beckett said baiting her husband.**

** "A crime scene? Where? Who died?"**

** Castle was hooked and Beckett could tell right off the bat.**

** "In an alley off of Riverside Drive and Amsterdam Ave."**

** "Let's go." Castle said eagerly.**

** Beckett laughed as she grabbed her coat. The mention of the word murder always made Castle light up like a kid in a candy store.**

** The duo headed to the elevator to meet Ryan and Espo at the crime scene.**

** On the drive over; an impatient Castle tried his best to squeeze any sort of information from his wife before they arrived at the scene.**

** "After all this time; you should know that I am not going to spoil things for you when it comes to the crime scene, babe."**

** "I know, but you can spoil it for me this one time."**

** Beckett rolled her eyes.**

** "Are you always this petulant?" Beckett asked.**

** "Only when I'm around you."**

** "Really." Beckett said sarcastically.**

** "You're so tongue and cheek."**

** "You should know."**

** With that last remark from Beckett; the duo pulled up to the crime scene so Castle saved his rebuttal for later.**


	48. Bonnie & Clyde

**Bonnie & Clyde**

** Castle and Beckett walked up to the police barricade. Ryan and Espo were on the other side talking to the witnesses who had found the bodies. Lanie was with the bodies working on her preliminary exam for both bodies. CSU was sweeping the alley for bullets and other evidence. On the walk over; Castle and Beckett both thought of the same memory.**

_**"On one knee?"**_

_** "That's a good girl."**_

_** "What's up Castle? You proposing?"**_

_** "Oh, no. Just waiting for you."**_

_** "That's too bad. You two make a cute couple."**_

_** "Yeah. Hey, you think I should get a dog?"**_

_** "What am I, your wife?"**_

_** "Yeah, you're my work wife."**_

_** "No, I'm not your work wife."**_

_** "I could get a bloodhound. I could name him Sherlock, and then I could… I could bring him to crime scenes."**_

_** "No, you couldn't."**_

_** "Oh, what? It'd be adorable. I could get him to wear a little Sherlock hat, train him how to carry a little magnifying glass. Oh, see? Right there. Disapproving, judgmental. You're totally my work wife…"**_

__**Castle had a look in his eyes. **

** "Yeah; I know, now I'm both. Your wife and your work wife. Lucky me."**

** "Cute Kate."**

** After that banter session; Castle thought of one more thing.**

_**"Ooh! Well, well, well. Look who's doing the walk of shame now."**_

_** "I was with Beckett."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Uh, wrapping up a case."**_

_** "Ah. Well, you should kiss that girl while you're both young."**_

** The duo came up to the barricade and the uniform that was standing there had let them through.**

** "Thanks LT."  
**

** LT nodded.**

** "So what do we have?" Beckett asked even though she pretty much knew the basics so far.**

** "Two thieves; one male and one female. They still had their score on them when they were attacked…" Lanie said.**

** Beckett could hear the wheels turning in her husband's mind.**

** "Cause of death?"**

** "Our John Doe was double tapped; once in the chest and once in the forehead."**

** "And our Jane Doe?"**

** "A single GSW to the forehead."**

** Before Ryan and Espo came to debrief Beckett and Castle with the witnesses' statements; Beckett turned to her husband.**

** "Go ahead get it out of your system; babe."**

** "It's a real life Bonnie and Clyde; this is awesome!"**

** "You good now?"**

** Castle nodded yes as Ryan and Espo came to debrief them.**


	49. Case Work

**Case Work**

** Everyone was back at the precinct working the case. Lanie was back at the morgue with the bodies. Since they had a double homicide on their hands; Lanie had asked her colleague, Perlmutter to help her with the bodies. At the precinct; Beckett was writing down what they had so for when it came to the murders on the murder board and putting the victims' picture up. Castle sat back at Beckett's desk watching Beckett at work. Ryan and Espo were trying to find out the victims' names amongst other things at their desks. **

** It was clear that Castle was already starting to form a theory that he would propose to the team when the opportunity presented itself. Beckett knew exactly what was going on in her husband's mind. Some things never changed. **

** "Where are we with the victims' names?" Castle asked.**

** "Not sure yet. But it looks like Ryan and Espo are about to let us know in a second."**

** The wheels were still turning in Castle's mind when it came to his theory.**

** Gates was briefing the mayor over the phone in her office.**

** Ryan and Espo came over to Beckett and Castle.**

** "Our vics' names are Rowena Boggs and Graham Sage." Espo said.**

** "Got anything else?"**

** "Boggs and Sage are from Chicago; their crime spree started in Chicago, crossed over the Canadian border where they hit up some banks and jewelry stores in Toronto before they returned State side where hit up every bank in New York before they were gunned down in the alley." Ryan said.**

** "Do we have any idea of who shot them?" Beckett asked.**

** After she asked that she instantly regretted it.**

** "It has to be a mob hit."**

** Ryan, Espo and Beckett shared a look. The trio recalled when Castle was completely theory less back in 2014 when they had multiple people confessing to the same murder.**

** "The witnesses' are with the sketch artist working on a sketch."**

** "Once that is taken care of; get the sketch out to all uniforms and beat cops." Beckett instructed.**

** "Okay."**

** "You got it boss."**

** "And see what else you can come up with; run with the usual."**

** Espo and Ryan left to go do what needed to be done.**

** Castle was leaning against Beckett's desk again. This time he was admiring his wife.**

** "What?"**

** "Just admiring you in your natural state."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "It's good to be back; babe."**


	50. Leads

**Leads**

** When Ryan and Espo came back from canvassing; they came back to an empty bull pen. They automatically assumed that Beckett and Castle were out running down leads. But there was nothing on the murder board.**

_**"Captain Gates?"**_

_** "Captain Gates."**_

_** "What are you two doing down here?"**_

_** "Well after I got a call from Detective Esposito I became very concerned, so I checked in with…"**_

_** "I can't reach Katie. What's the situation?"**_

_** "There's no cause for alarm. It's just that we're having trouble pinpointing their perspective…"**_

_** "Oh please, stop. You are a terrible actress. There is no way that anyone would have called me if they weren't really worried and I want to know what is really going on here."**_

_** "Okay. They went to interview a witness and we lost contact. But we're doing our best to find them. So I suggest you both go home and I'll call you the second I know more."**_

_** "I am not leaving until I know what has happened to our children."**_

_** "Neither am I."**_

_** "All right… where is that fancy coffee machine that Richard bought for the precinct? Over there?"**_

_** "The break room."**_

_** "Okay. You want…?"**_

_** "I don't want to have to tell those two that I lost their kids…"**_

__**Ryan and Espo both thought of that night. They hoped that they weren't in the middle of a repeat performance this time around.**

** Thankfully when Beckett and Castle walked out of the elevator they realized that all was good.**

** Castle and Beckett filled Ryan and Espo in on what they had.**

** After that the quartet worked on the case some more before it was time to call it a night. They knew that Martha would put Johanna Martha and the twins down for the night so that was one less thing that Castle and Beckett had to worry about when they got home. Beckett was exhausted unlike Castle. It was clear that Castle wanted to play some but Beckett was interested in one thing and one thing only. That one thing was sleep.**


	51. Tables Turned

**Tables Turned**

** Castle wasn't too pleased that Beckett had chosen sleep over him. He then realized that his wife had hoodwinked him quite a bit over the years. While they worked the murders of Boggs and Sage; Castle tried to come up with some way to turn the tables on Beckett.**

** At one point the team debriefed each other on the case. Once that was taken care Beckett updated Gates. Castle got coffee for them. Ryan updated the murder board while Espo brought in the suspect.**

** Beckett hated to admit the fact that one of Castle's theories actually panned out. That was a bit shocking to say the least. Beckett knew that Castle would be a bit on the unbearable side once he realized that he was right.**

** Espo brought the suspect in and put him in the box.**

** When Castle realized that his theory of a mob hit of thieves was actually true; he was like a kid in a candy store. After the interrogation; Ryan escorted the suspect to holding. The suspect would be booked and processed in the morning. Gates told them to take the rest of the day off.**

** "Enjoy the honey milk, bro." Espo teased as he left.**

** Ryan left shortly after that.**

** "So back to the loft or to my old apartment."**

** "Whatever you want."**

** "My old apartment it is."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "I could use a break from reality." Beckett said once they were in the elevator.**

** Just as the doors closed before them; Beckett reenacted the moment after they had first gotten together all those years ago in the elevator.**

** As his wife groped him; Castle realized the opportunity to turn the tables on Beckett had just presented itself.**

** When they had gotten to Beckett's old apartment; Beckett turned on the seduction.**

** "Not now; Kate."**

** "Really?"**

** "Yeah really. Payback isn't always fair; Kate."**

** Beckett picked up on what Castle was up to. There was no way she was going to let him get one over on her. That was her game not his.**

_**"Castle."**_

_** "Talk about magnetism."**_

_** "Mm."**_

_** "Oh, that reminds me. I had unis sweep Lucas' house and you know what they didn't find? Wires, magnets, anything that would explain that stuff we saw flying around."**_

_** "You don't think?"**_

_** "No. Now shut up and kiss me."**_

__**Beckett inched closer to Castle. She leaned into Castle's body as they stood in the middle of her old apartment.**

** "Now shut up and kiss me." Beckett reiterated with the smile she had on her face when she outsmarted Castle.**


	52. Escape Escapades

**Escaped Escapades**

_**"I suppose since we know your mom's not going to be barging in we could go for round two."**_

_** "Well technically it would be round four, but…"**_

**Castle and Beckett were in bed; it was just after one of the latest rounds. They hadn't told Martha that they had decided to spend the night at the apartment.**

"**We should call home." Castle said.**

"**Sure."**

**Beckett turned over to grab her phone off of the night stand. She pulled up her contacts on her iPhone to call the loft.**

"**Hello." Martha said when she answered.**

"**Martha; its Kate…"**

"**Oh darling; are you and Richard working late again?"**

"**Not exactly."**

"**Is that so?"**

"**We wrapped the case; earlier than expected…" Beckett trailed.**

**This was an awkward conversation for Beckett to have over the phone with her mother in law. In general; this was a very awkward conversation to have with her mother in law whether it was over the phone or in person.**

**Martha knew what was going on; mothers always did. Martha played along so that some of the awkwardness was eased out of the conversation.**

"**So are you two still at the precinct, working on paper work…"**

"**If we were working on paper work; Rick would be home with you and the girls."**

"**True, Richard does avoid work from time to time."**

**Castle frowned at his wife as he listened to the conversation. Beckett pulled her phone away for a moment.**

"**What? It's true, babe."**

**Beckett turned her attention back to her conversation with Martha.**

"**Anyway Rick and I are spending the night at my old apartment."**

"**Okay; I'll take care of the kids. Enjoy your down time, Katherine."**

"**Thank you, Martha. I will. We both will." Beckett said with a cheeky smile on her face.**

"**We're good."**

**Beckett ended the call and placed her phone back on the night stand.**

"**That's great." Castle said.**

**With that Castle went in for the kiss.**

"**Time for round two." Beckett said when they parted for air. **


	53. Interrupted

**Interrupted**

** The following morning Castle and Beckett were still up. They had never gone to bed the night before. So they were both running on coffee. Castle had told Beckett to sit back and relax in the living room after she got herself a cup of coffee while he made her breakfast. It was clear that Beckett was getting pampered by Castle. That made her quite happy to say the least.**

** Once Beckett had her coffee in hand she went to the couch, she set her coffee down on the coffee table. She pulled her phone out and plugged in her headphones. Beckett quickly pulled up one of the playlists and hit the shuffle playlist option. The first song that started playing was **_**In My Veins**_**; their song from their reception.**

** "How would you like your eggs; Kate?"**

** "Scrambled, babe."**

** "Okay. Bacon or sausage?"**

** "Both."**

** "Pancakes or waffles?"**

** "Pancakes."**

** With that Castle was all over the kitchen like a maniac.**

** The song Beckett had started listening to had finished and switched to Sinatra's **_**Witchcraft.**_

__**There was a knock at the door.**

** "Relax; I'll get it." Castle said as he started towards the door.**

** "No it's fine; I'll get it. Go back to cooking."**

** Beckett got up from the couch with old blue eyes still playing in her ears. There was another knock at the door.**

** "I'm coming…" Beckett called to the person on the other side.**

** When Beckett opened the door on the other side she was completely shocked to see who was on other side of the door. Someone she hadn't seen since she broke up with him after they solved the murder of Roger Farraday.**

** "Who is it, Kate?"**

** Beckett was speechless still so Castle came up behind her.**

** "Demming…"**

** "Castle?"**

** Beckett's head was spinning as she stood in between her ex and her husband.**

** "Tom; what are you doing here?" Beckett asked when she was able to put a coherent sentence together.**

** There was a pause; an awkward pause where Beckett was hoping for the best in the current situation the three of them were in.  
**


	54. Awkward

**Awkward**

** "What are you doing here, Tom?" Beckett asked again.**

** "Just thought we could…"**

** It was clear that Demming was lonely and that he wasn't in a relationship at the moment. The moment had just gotten a bit more awkward for all of them.**

** "Excuse me?" Castle said completely admonished.**

** Beckett placed a preventative hand on her husband.**

** "Tom that's not going to happen."**

_**"So we have a witness who says that he heard Lisa Jenkins in a knock-down-drag-out with Wilder, and another one says that he saw Wilder's cousin dumping his books. But what we don't have from either suspect is motive."**_

_** "Easy. Lisa's affair with Wilder went south. They could no longer work together side by side, and she didn't want to have to quit her job. Detective Demming?"**_

_** "Oh, you know, it could be anything. I don't know. Maybe Blake didn't like the fact that Wilder grew up to be more successful than him. You bet he was sick of getting beat at golf."**_

_** "Golf, really?"**_

_** "To be honest with you, I'm not that concerned about a motive right now. I've got an eyewitness that saw him tossing his cousin's prize book collection the night of the murder."**_

_** "I have a witness, too."**_

_** "That heard Wilder fight with someone three days ago. It doesn't mean anything."**_

_** "Guys…"**_

_** "At least I have a motive."**_

_** "Yeah, but can't put your suspect at the scene."**_

_** "Guys…"**_

_** "Guys. This isn't a competition. We've got two good suspects. Seems to me that we should bring them in and see what they say."**_

__**"Oh; you and Castle are…"**

** "Yeah; pal…" Castle said as he place a territorial hand on his wife's shoulder.**

** "Relax, babe." Beckett said trying to pacify Castle.**

** Beckett then turned to Demming.**

** "Yes; Castle and I are married. We're going on four years now."**

** "And we have three kids together."**

** "Sorry for the intrusion."**

** With that Demming left. Castle finished cooking and they sat down to breakfast.**


	55. Fending for Yourself

**Fending for Yourself**

** Castle and Beckett returned to the loft. Today was the day that Castle went on his book tour for Raging Heat. There were other things going on that day too. When Castle and Beckett returned home they learned that Alexis was going on yet another humanitarian trip; this time she was going with Jake. Alexis and Jake were going to Greece with the rest of the group. **

** Martha then announced that she got one of the leading parts in a small touring production. Fear suddenly appeared in Beckett's eyes. She would be alone with three kids all under the age five.**

** "You'll be fine; Kate. I'll be back before you know it." Castle reassured Beckett after he sensed her concern.**

** "I hope so."**

** After that; Martha said her goodbyes and left. Alexis followed suit once Jake arrived to pick her up. Both Alexis and Martha promised to keep in touch while they were away. A little while after Martha and Alexis left; Castle left to meet his ex-wife and publisher at JFK airport. The book tour was starting off on the West Coast and would end in New York.**

** "You're the man of the house for a while; JJ, keep an eye on mommy and your sisters."**

** After that Castle said good bye to Johanna Martha.**

** "Daddy stay, daddy stay, daddy stay!" Johanna Martha wailed.**

** Beckett picked Johanna Martha up.**

** "It's okay; JM, Daddy will be back soon." Beckett said.**

** Castle seized the opportunity and left.**

** As Castle walked to the elevator with his suitcase rolling behind him he could hear Johanna Martha crying at the top of her lungs.**

** It was hard for Castle to hear daughter crying. But he knew that Johanna Martha would be fine.**

** In the loft; Beckett's juggling act began. The kids needed to have breakfast and take a nap. Thankfully the twins were in the play pen at the moment so Beckett was able to get Johanna Martha all squared away as far as breakfast for her went.**

** Once Johanna Martha was eating; Beckett turned to the twins. Feeding the twins now that they were both on the bottle wasn't as easy as it had been when Beckett was nursing them. Beckett would try her best though. **

** Midway through the breakfast routine; Beckett got a call. She was needed at the precinct. Gates needed some clarification and Beckett still had some paper work from the Boggs and Sage homicide to do. So Beckett pulled out the custom made stroller that Castle had bought and staged it near the play pen. Johanna Martha was the first one out of the trio to be cleaned up and put in the stroller. Her little sister and brother were in the stroller soon after. **

** The quartet then head to precinct; since Johanna Martha was the older one out of the trio of kids, she was the one that faced forward on the seat portion of the stroller. Kat and JJ resided in the two basinets that faced Beckett.**

** Johanna Martha sang the entire way to the precinct. She lit up with pure happiness when she saw Ryan and Espo once they were in the bull pen. Beckett left the kids with Ryan and Espo while she went to talk to Gates.**


	56. Stalked

**Stalked**

** Everything had been squared away at the precinct. So it was time for Beckett and the kids to return home. The twins had fallen asleep in the stroller while Beckett talked to Gates. That had made things a bit easier for Ryan and Espo. **

** Johanna Martha would hopefully fall asleep on the way back to the loft. Beckett was also hoping for a calm and undisturbed trip home. Since Castle had his last Nikki Heat book published the attention they had been getting from the press had gotten a bit out of hand as far as Beckett was concerned.**

** Beckett could do without all of the attention. But she knew that was a part of being Richard Castle's wife.**

_**"Castle?"**_

_** "Hum?"**_

_** "Should I be worried about your commitment to our engagement?"**_

_** "No. Why?"**_

_** "Because it says right here you're getting back together with your ex-wife."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Right here. Page Six."**_

_** "Castle caught cuddling with ex-wife publisher." "No, no. This was a business lunch, we were discussing Heat and Storm books."**_

_** "Oh, so…um…you weren't "gazing lovingly into her eyes"?"**_

_** "She has spinach in her teeth. That's just…okay…I don't…See this wouldn't happen if you'd just let me announce our engagement."**_

_** "We already talked about this. Everybody that's important to us already knows."**_

_** "Yes, and just because I'm a public figure doesn't mean you need to be one, too."**_

_** "Exactly."**_

_** "Well, so long as you don't mind this sort of thing happening."**_

_** "I don't. 'cause it's not true. And it only gives me more material to torture you with."**_

_** "Mmm…and the student becomes the master."**_

__**Beckett and the kids came around the corner as Beckett's mind jumped from the last memory to another. **

_**"Hey Castle. Looks like your love life made the paper again."**_

_** "Ah…what? All right, all right. Who am I hooking up with now?"**_

_** "Novelist Richard Castle and New York Police Detective Katherine Beckett, both native New Yorkers are pleased to announce their engagement."**_

_** "No. No, no,no,no,no,no,no. I didn't…I didn't do this."**_

_** "Actually, I did."**_

_** "I thought you…"**_

_** "I know, I know, Castle. I like my privacy. But I do realize that you're somewhat famous."**_

_** "Somewhat?"**_

_** "Yes. And if we're going to be together I have to come to terms with that. And if they are going to write about you, I want it to be the truth. I want it to be about us."**_

__**With that Beckett and the kids came around the corner and were bombarded by the photographers from the press. Beckett wasn't too happy by this.**


	57. Handling It

**Handling It**

** Beckett and the kids were overrun by the press photographers. It was a good thing that all three kids were in the stroller so that was one less thing that Beckett had to worry about. The click of the cameras invaded Beckett and the kids' ears. Beckett wanted to get away from all of this.**

** "Detective, detective over here!" one of the photographers called.**

** "Detective; what do you think about Raging Heat?" another photographer asked.**

** Beckett didn't want to say what she thought about the book. She didn't want to say anything at all; but that wasn't going to happen, not with a somewhat famous husband. Privacy was a thing of the past at this point.**

** "Detective; what brought you out today?"**

** "Detective, how is it being a mother of three and a cop?"**

** "Hold on tight." Beckett said to the kids.**

** With that Beckett charged through the mass of photographers. Thankfully the twins were shielded from the photographers by the basinets they were in. Johanna Martha wasn't as fortunate as her sister and brother were.**

** One of the photographers then crossed a line when he reached for Johanna Martha. That pissed Beckett off.**

** "Get your hand off of her now." Beckett demanded.**

** "I didn't mean anything by it; Detective." the photographer said with his hand still on Johanna Martha.**

** "Get your hand off of her now." Beckett demanded again.**

** "Okay, okay; no harm, no foul. We're all good; Detective."**

** "Any of you go near any of my kids again and I'll have your arrested."**

** "A bit harsh; don't you think?" one of the other photographers said.**

** "No; harsh would be if I shot you."**

** With that the photographers parted, which allowed Beckett and the kids through.**

** Once they were a good distance away from the photographers; Beckett turned to her kids.**

** "Daddy is going to hear about this."**

** A little bit later; Beckett and the kids were back in the loft. Safe and secure from the press.**

** As Johanna Martha played with her toys and the twins took their afternoon nap in the play pen; Beckett called Castle to tell him what had happened with the press.**


	58. Faith

**Faith**

** Castle's book tour for Raging Heat had finally come to an end. Beckett was quite happy to have Castle back. The press had heeded Beckett's warning from the other day and steered clear. That made Beckett quite happy to say the least.**

** Beckett and Castle had decided once Castle was home from his book tour that it was time for Johanna Martha and the twins to be baptized. Per Beckett's request; they were having a small, intimate ceremony. Just their immediate family and the people they had asked to be godparents to Johanna Martha and the twins. They had asked Lanie, Espo and Ryan to be the godparents. Lanie, Espo and Ryan accepted full-heartedly.**

** So a few days after the incident with the press; the entire Castle family was together as they went to the church where Castle and Beckett got married. The person in charge of Alexis' humanitarian trip allowed her to return home to partake in her siblings' baptism. The production that Martha was in paused so she could return to New York for her grandkids special day.**

** The family met Lanie and the boys at the church. Everyone in attendance was dressed to the nines. The group was waiting for Father Cranston to arrive for the baptism. As Ryan knelt down next to one of the pews and made the sign of the cross; Beckett and Castle told them what they had decided. **

** "Lanie will be godmother to all three kids." Beckett said.**

** "Ryan will be the twins' godfather." Castle said as if he was Don Corleone from **_**The Godfather.**_

__**"Really Dad?" **

** "Come on; Richard." Martha said.**

** Beckett just looked at her husband with one of her looks.**

** "And Espo will be JM's godfather." Beckett said.**

** "Sounds good." Lanie and the boys said in a unison response.**

** Jim came into the church shortly after Lanie and the boys spoke.**

**With that Father Cranston came in.**

** "Welcome all. Are we ready to start?"**

** "We are." Castle and Beckett said in unison.**

** Castle then quickly recalled a moment he had years before with Alexis as he looked over to Alexis.**

_**"How come we never had a nanny?"**_

_** "Well, your mother and I decided if someone was going to screw you up, we wanted it to be me. Only you managed to turn out fine somehow anyway."**_

_** "Surprisingly."**_

__**Castle quickly turned to Johanna Martha and the twins.**

** "Before you guys ask; your mother and I decided if someone is going to screw you guys up, we want it to be me."**

** Out of the corner of Castle's eye he saw a smile come to his eldest daughter's face. It was then he knew that Alexis had remembered the same moment.**

** The baptism ceremony got underway after that. During the course of the baptism ceremony; Castle couldn't help but stare at Beckett. It was like he was meeting her for the first time. Beckett loved all of the attention she was getting; but this wasn't the time or the place for more than her husband adoring her. Castle knew that he would be rewarded later on. Or at least he hoped he would be rewarded later on.**


	59. Reward

**Reward**

** It was a peaceful night after Johanna Martha and the twins had been baptized. Since they had an excitement filled day; Johanna Martha and the twins fell asleep without a problem. Alexis was out with some friends having a late dinner before she flew back to Greece. Martha was in her room going over her lines before she left to return play she was in.**

** Castle and Beckett were doing their own things. It was clear that Castle was waiting to be rewarded for his good behavior during the baptism earlier. Beckett was in their room rubbing some lotion on her legs. Castle was in the shower. The idea of joining Castle in the shower had crossed Beckett's mind but she knew that would defeat the purpose of putting the lotion on her legs. **

** The front door opened and closed. Alexis was home. Beckett walked into living room to grab her phone.**

** In the brief moment where Beckett and Alexis shared a look they both recalled a moment they had at Peter's.**

_**"Hey."**_

_** "Hey."**_

_** "Thanks for meeting me."**_

_** "Yeah. What's so important?"**_

_** "Um… You know that I don't take sides on anything between you and your dad, right?"**_

_** "Yeah, I appreciate that."**_

_** "Okay, well… your dad wants you to move back home. And I know that you said you have a lease, but you also said that there were other reasons why you didn't want to move back, and I… I just… I want to make sure that one of those reasons isn't me."**_

_** "Oh no. No, no, it's… it's not you at all."**_

_** "Are you sure? 'Cause the last thing I want to do is to make you feel unwelcomed in your own home."**_

_** "No, it's… not you, it's me. All those things my dad said when I was moving out about me making a mistake, moving in with my boyfriend…. he was right. I can see it so clearly now. Why didn't I then?"**_

_** "You were in the love haze."**_

_** "The love haze?"**_

_** "It's like a drug! It makes intelligent people do stupid things. Then it clears and you look around, and you wonder "what was I thinking?" Your dad just wants to help. It's okay to let him."**_

_** "Yes, but this was my mistake, he should have to pay for it. So I will tutor and do whatever I have to until the lease is up."**_

_** "Okay. I get it. Look. I know what you're doing seems noble, but it's not. I mean, the long hours, the exhaustion… what you're actually doing is punishing yourself. Trust me. I've been there. This… this isn't necessary. Your dad loves you, he worries about you. I think your penance is paid."**_

_** "I'm sorry. I have to go. Uh, just think about it, okay? I'll see you."**_

__**Beckett and Alexis both smiled. **

_**"Here's a little something to help you forget."**_

_** " It's alright, Castle. You know I like the weird ones."**_

_** "Mmm. It's interest how malleable the human mind is. I mean, all those people wanted was a little help."**_

_** "But instead, they became guinea pigs, all because they turned to the wrong person for answers."**_

_** "Yeah, well, sometimes it's hard to know who the right person is. After all, it took you three tries."**_

_** "True, but I figured it out, and you didn't even have to drug me."**_

_** "How do you know what I do to you when you're sleeping?"**_

_** "Whoa. Well, whatever it is, wake me up for it next time."**_

_** "Excuse me."**_

_** "Alexis. What's going on?"**_

_** "Dad… Can I come home?**_

_** "Come here."**_

_** Alexis mouthed thanks to Beckett.**_

__**After the moment that Beckett and Alexis had they both parted ways. By this point Castle was out of the shower and waiting for Beckett.**

** "Alexis is home."**

** "Okay."**

** There was a pause between Castle and Beckett.**

** "She turned in for the night."**

** Castle looked at his wife; wondering why she was stalling.**

** "Okay; you've waited long enough." Beckett said.**

** With that Beckett joined Castle in bed.**


	60. Heat-ed Passion

_**Heat-**_**ed Passion**

** "Time for my reward!" Castle said emphatically.**

** Beckett rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband. There was never a moment when he didn't act like a twelve year old.**

_**"Mr. Castle. You've got quite a rap sheet for a best – selling author; disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."**_

_** "Boys will be boys."**_

_** "It says here that you stole a police horse?"**_

_** "Borrowed."**_

_** "Ah. And you were nude at the time."**_

_** "It was spring."**_

_** "And every time the charges were dropped."**_

_** "What can I say? The mayor is a fan, but if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me."**_

_** "Mr. Castle. This whole bad – boy charm thing that you've got going, might work for bimbettes and celebutants. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world; either the guy who makes my life easier, or the guy who makes my life harder. And trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder."**_

_** "'kay."**_

** Castle remained laying on his side of the bed with the bedding around his waist just as he was when Beckett came back into the room. Beckett moved in closer to Castle for the first kiss. Just as she always did; Beckett sent Castle into a tail spin.**

** They kissed for quite some time, each of them wanting more of the other. It had always been that way between them, ever since that first night.**

_**"Beckett, what do you want?"**_

_** "You."**_

_** "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."**_

_** "What happened?"**_

_** "He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you."**_

**As Beckett moved on during their latest escapade; Beckett recalled everything from that first night they shared.**

** Beckett left a trail of kisses down Castle's chest and abdomen. It wasn't long after she had left the trail of kisses that Beckett had taken Castle's shaft in her mouth once again. Shortly after that Castle was inside of Beckett as she remained on top. It was the one parallel to the part of their relationship that their friends and family saw.**

** In Castle's mind; it was just two alphas being with each other.**

_**"Keep 'em closed."**_

_** "Castle, I swear, if you're bringing me face to face with Linus, I'm going to pull my gun and shoot him."**_

_** "That will not be necessary."**_

_** "Okay… open them."**_

_** "Seashells?"**_

_** "Well, not just seashells. Those are our seashells. We collected those…"**_

_** "On our first walk in the Hamptons."**_

_** "Castle, you kept these?"**_

_** "Now, I know it doesn't really go with the space, but at least it won't be hungrily staring at you in the morning."**_

_** "You didn't have to do this."**_

_** "No, I did. I did. I finish reading Alice's book and there's a chapter in there that speaks to couples like us. See we're both alphas. And it says that we need to define our shared territory together. These are pieces all over… these are all my stories. But the shells? That's ours."**_

_** "I like our story."**_

_** "Yeah, me too."**_

**Castle kept going until they were both worn out. When that moment came they shared one last kiss before falling asleep next to each other in the same way they had woken up next to each other on the morning that they got the case that led back to E.H.I.**


	61. Luck

**Luck**

** It was that time of year again; St. Patrick's Day. The Ides of March had come to pass just a mere two days prior. Now it was time to celebrate the luck of the Irish. Martha had bought adorable St. Patrick's Day outfits for Johanna Martha and the twins. When the three youngest Castle kids woke up the morning of St. Patrick's Day; Castle and Beckett put them in their outfits.**

** "They are adorable." Martha said.**

** The twins cooed.**

** "Say thank you to Grams; JM."**

** "Thank-you Gammie."**

** Martha smiled.**

** "So what is the game plan for today?" Alexis asked when she joined the rest of the family.**

** "We're just hanging out today before the party tonight." Beckett said.**

** "Can Jake come?"**

** "It's fine with me." Beckett said.**

** Castle made a face.**

** "Come on; Dad. I thought you liked Jake."**

** "Just let the boy come, Richard."**

** Beckett then gave her husband the look.**

** "Okay; Jake can come. Stop with the guilt trip."**

** Castle didn't like it when he was ganged up on.**

** Alexis went to call Jake before she had breakfast.**

** With that the day went on. When Johanna Martha and the twin went down for their afternoon nap; their parents, sister and grandmother got the loft ready for the party.**

** Jake arrived for the party some time after the loft was decorated. After that the rest of the guests arrived. Sarah Grace was embracing her Irish heritage by wearing a cute outfit just like Johanna Martha and the twins.**

** Castle was already planning on pulling a joke on Ryan when the opportunity presented itself.**

** So until then Castle played the part of the gracious host alongside Beckett who was playing the gracious hostess.**

** Beckett could sense her husband's impatient nature coming out from hiding. She knew what was going on or at the very least she suspected that her husband was up to something.**

** "Whatever you are planning on doing, don't." Beckett casually warned her husband as she passed by him as she made the rounds.**


	62. Irish Party

**Irish Party**

** The party was going off without a hitch. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Beckett was watching Castle like a hawk. She knew that even though she told him not to that Castle would still go through with his plan to play a joke on Ryan. **

** Ryan was off mingling with one of the other guests while Jenny checked on their daughter who was playing with Johanna Martha in the nursery.**

_**"Exactly. Did a little research. Turns out the Blue Butterfly disappeared sometime in the 40's. And, rumor has it, it's hidden somewhere in the Pennybaker Club. If he found it, a million dollar necklace? Talk about a motive for murder. By the way, Ryan, say boy-o."**_

_** "Boy o."**_

_** "BOY – o."**_

_** "Boy – o."**_

_** "Boy – o."**_

_** "Boy oh."**_

_** "Boy – o."**_

_** "Boy yo."**_

_** "Anyway. Did some searching on the net, there wasn't a lot there, but I found it's supposedly cursed and at one time belonged to an SS officer's mistress. After the war, made its way stateside, and into the hands of mob boss Tom Dempsey, who owned the club. Which is why we need to go back."**_

_** "We do?"**_

_** "Yeah. You remember the green rod we found in Stan's hand? Apparently Dempsey's downstairs office was painted shamrock green. Stan had to have gone down there. Also according to the diary, the Blue Butterfly was kept in the secret safe in Dempsey's office. It's very possible we missed something. We never really looked down there."**_

_** "Okay Ryan, you see if you can get a hold of the bookie. Castle and I will go back to the crime scene."**_

_** "Okay."**_

_** "Boy – o."**_

_** "Boy – o."**_

_** "BOY – o."**_

_** "Boy – o." **_

_** "Like a leprechaun."**_

_** "Castle!"**_

_** "Sorry."**_

__**"Hey Ryan…." Castle said.**

** "Yeah, Castle?"**

** "Say Boy – o."**__

__**"We're not going there again; Castle. Not today." Ryan said putting his foot down.**

** Beckett had been across the loft by the center island counter in the kitchen talking to Lanie when Castle attempted to prank Ryan.**

** Castle could hear his wife smirking and laughing at his expense. Beckett waited for Castle to look her way. When he did; Beckett simply mouthed an **_**I told you so**_** to her husband. Beckett always got the last word in moments like this; that was okay with Castle, he was just happy with the fact that he had won Beckett over so he would let her last word no matter what.**


	63. Curious

**Curious**

** The twins were off on an excursion with their grandfather. Johanna Martha was home with the rest of her family. Beckett had taken Johanna Martha into the nursery to change her after she spilled some of her snack on herself. **

** "What am I going to do with you?" Beckett asked her daughter.**

** "I made mess."**

** "That you did."**

** Johanna Martha laughed.**

** "You are your father's daughter."**

** Beckett pulled the messy clothes that Johanna Martha had on off of her. When Beckett did so; Johanna Martha grabbed a hold of Beckett's shirt and pulled down by accident.**

** "Mommy has ouchie. Mommy has ouchie."**

** Beckett knew what her daughter saw. She knew this day would come, Beckett didn't expect it would be this soon. As Johanna Martha ran her finger over the scar where the bullet from Maddox's sniper rifle had hit her at Montgomery's funeral.**

_**"No one. No one outside of this immediate family ever needs to know about this. As far as the world is concerned, Roy Montgomery died a hero. We owe it to him. All of us."**_

_** "Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us, there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone to stand with you."**_

_** "Our Captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is…"**_

_** "Kate!"**_

_** "Where'd that come from?"**_

_** "Lanie! Get down!"**_

_** "Beckett's down! Beckett's down!"**_

_** "Kate, shh… Kate. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay?"**_

_** "Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate."**_

__**"Mommy has ouchie, Mommy has ouchie, Mommy has ouchie." Johanna Martha said snapping her mother back to reality.**

** "Yes baby; Mommy has an ouchie."**

** It was as she said that to her daughter that Beckett wondered how she was going to tell Johanna Martha about the bullet hole scar. She also knew that it wouldn't be long after she told Johanna Martha about the scar that the twins would be asking her the exact same thing.**

** This was going to be hard to say the very least.**


	64. Semi-Truth

**Semi – Truth**

** "Why do you have an ouchie, Mommy?" Johanna Martha asked.**

** At this point; Beckett had her daughter completely changed.**

** "Mommy got that a few years ago when Daddy and I were saying good bye to Uncle Roy."**

** Castle and Beckett had told Johanna Martha that Montgomery died a few years ago after some bad men hurt him.**

** Now came the time to give Johanna Martha the same semi – truth response when it came to the bullet hole scar.**

** "Mommy that doesn't answer my question."**

** "Okay, okay; JM. Mommy got this ouchie a few years ago when Daddy, Grams, Alexis, Grandpa and I were saying goodbye to Uncle Roy with his family and your uncles and aunt. A bad guy hurt Mommy; but thanks to Aunt Lanie, Uncle Javi, Uncle Kevin and Daddy's quick thinking at the funeral; Mommy got better fast."**

** "Oh okay."**

** Beckett envied her daughter's innocence some times. This was one of those times without a doubt.**

** "Does Mommy's ouchie hurt anymore?"**

** "No, my sweet girl; it doesn't hurt anymore."**

** Beckett could sense Castle watching them from the doorway. After Beckett had put Johanna Martha down so she could walk out of the nursery herself; Beckett turned to Castle. She leaned in a bit closer to Castle when it was just them.**

** "It hasn't hurt since our first night together."**

** Castle smiled as he remembered that night.**

** "Everything became whole that night. I became whole again that night." Beckett whispered.**

** "I know."**

** Beckett pulled back slightly only to switch gears on Castle.**

** She went in for a kiss as they stood in the nursery doorway.**

** "A tease; that's what you've been for years, Mrs. Castle."**

** "I know. It's one of my ways of keeping you around."**

** "Only one of them? What's the other?"**

** "The gun, babe."**

** "Oh okay."**

** "Knew you'd be okay with that." Beckett said.**

** It was then that both of them recalled the countless times over years where Beckett want to shoot Castle or was tempted to.**

** They shared another kiss before they followed Johanna Martha back into the main part of the loft.**


	65. Talk

**Talk**

** Beckett came into the living room with JJ on her hip. The twins were a couple months old now and they were thriving for being premature at the time of their birth. Castle smiled when he saw his wife and son, but he sensed that there was something up.**

_**"Babe, we have to talk."**_

__**There had been a few times where Castle and Beckett had started to talk about whether or not they were having more children or not. Beckett knew that Castle wanted more kids and she didn't want to deny him that. But she was still coping with what had happened with the twins. She had been working through all of that stuff with Dr. Burke just as she had worked through her PTSD and everything that came from her being shot at Montgomery's funeral. Dr. Burke had gotten Beckett to the point where it was time for her to talk things out with Castle.**

** "Babe, we have to talk." Beckett said.**

** Castle flashed back to when Beckett said that after they dealt with the modeling world and Matilda King.**

** "Wow. That's something people say before they deliver bad news."**

** "It's not bad news."**

** "Then what is it?" Castle asked as he took JJ from Beckett.**

** "I've been seeing Dr. Burke since Kat and JJ came home." **

** JJ looked over to his mother when he heard his name and smiled.**

** "We need to decide whether or not we're having more kids." Beckett said.**

** "Okay; let's talk."**

** With that Johanna Martha toddled into living room after she came downstairs just ahead of her sisters and grandmother.**

_**"What is this, a house meeting?"**_

__**"So; do you want to have more kids, Kate?"**

** Out of the corner of Castle's eye; he could see that intrigued had dawn on his mother's face.**

** "Not sure; I know you want more. I mean, you and JJ are outnumbered."**

** Intrigued had now piqued Alexis' interest. Johanna Martha went to play while Martha and Alexis attempted to subtly eavesdrop. Kat made that a bit impossible to say the least. **

** "What is this, a family meeting?" Alexis commented.**

** Beckett and Castle looked Alexis as they moved on.**

** "Yes I want more kids; but I know what you went through after Kat and JJ were born. I don't want to see you like that again." Castle said.**

** "It will be different this time. I'm stronger now."**

** There was a pause.**

** "Well then there is only one solution…"**

** Martha and Alexis' interest had been piqued again.**

** "And what's that; babe?"**

** "We start practicing." Castle said with that charming look he tend to get.**


	66. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect**

** Castle was waiting in bed for Beckett to get out of the shower that night. Since their talk about expanding their family; Castle had one thing on his mind. Then again that was pretty much one of the few things he had on his mind. **

** "I'll be out in a few seconds; babe."**

** "Sounds good."**

** Beckett could hear the impatient tone in Castle's voice.**

** "You're always such a child." Beckett muttered to herself.**

** "What was that; Kate?"**

** "Nothing."**

** Beckett finished up in the bathroom since she had an impatient child waiting for her in the next room.**

** A few days ago they had switched Johanna Martha from her crib to a bed since she had figured out how to get out of her crib without help.**

** Beckett had finished up and joined her husband in bed. **

** "Time to play?" Castle asked eagerly.**

** "Yes; it's time to play."**

** Just as they were about to start their latest practice round; there was a knock at the door.**

** "Who is it?" Castle asked as a frown came to his face.**

** Beckett was fighting back laughter when she saw the frown.**

** "Johanna Martha Castle." Johanna Martha said from the other side.**

** Castle's frown changed to a smile as he tried to fight back a laugh of his own just like Beckett was attempting to.**

** "Come on in; sweetie." Beckett called.**

** The bedroom door swung open and Johanna Martha made her way in.**

** "What's wrong; JM?"**

** "I had a nightmare, Daddy."**

** "Oh. Do you want to sleep here with Mommy and me?"**

** "Yes please."**

** With that Johanna Martha made her way onto her parents bed and sandwiched herself in between them. It wasn't long after Johanna Martha was situated between her parents that she was able to fall back to sleep.**

** "So much for getting some practice in tonight." Castle said somewhat defeated.**

** "There's always tomorrow night, Castle. Besides we know that practice makes perfect, we have it lying between us and in the nursery. We've made perfection three times so far."**

** Castle smiled, he knew that Beckett was right.**


	67. Portrait

**Portrait**

** Alexis had decided to take on a feat herself one day. It had been a few months since Castle and Beckett celebrated their anniversary. Not much had been done for their anniversary since everyone was thinking of Kat and JJ. But now that the twins were doing better it seemed feasible to remedy that minor detail. So Alexis took her younger sisters and younger brother to meet a photographer. **

** On their way; Alexis had recruited Jake to help her with her siblings. Jake met them at the photographer's studio.**

** "Alexis Castle?" the photographer asked when quintet had arrived.**

** "Yes; it's nice to meet you."**

** "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Who do we have here?"**

** "My sisters Johanna Martha and Katherine Mae…"**

** "Beautiful little ones."**

** "And my brother; Jackson James."**

** "Handsome little guy."**

** "So I thought we could do a few pictures where we're dressed up."**

** "Sounds good. Is this handsome young man with you partaking in the photo shoot?"**

** "No; he's here to help me with my siblings."**

** With that photographer set things up with her assistant while Jake switched Johanna Martha into her pink dress while Alexis changed in the rest room. Once Alexis was set; she and Jake would change the twins. Kat would be in a dress just like her sisters and JJ would be in a button down plaid shirt and khaki pants.**

** As the photo shoot got underway across town; Castle and Beckett had just woken up in their peaceful loft. They had wandered out of the bedroom where they found Martha sipping on coffee and reading the paper.**

** "Mother; what did you do with the kids?" Castle asked.**

** Beckett was curious too, but wasn't jumping to the conclusion Castle was jumping too.**

** "I did nothing with them; darling. Alexis took them with her when she went to run an errand. She wanted to let you two sleep in."**

** Castle and Beckett both suspected that Martha knew more than what she was letting on.**

** "What errand, Martha?"**

** "She didn't say. But she said that they would be out for a while."**

** Beckett saw her husband's mind spinning as she got her mother in law's answer.**

** "Relax Rick; Alexis is responsible and she can handle her siblings."**

** "Yeah."**

** "Besides; this gives us the chance to practice for baby number four without any interruptions." Beckett said.**

** "Let's go." Castle said as he swept Beckett up off of her feet and carried her back to their bedroom.**

** Martha smiled and shook her head.**

** "Ah; to be young and in love…"**


	68. Irresistible

**Irresistible**

** Beckett laughed as Castle carried her back to their bedroom. Once they heard the front door open and close behind Martha; they didn't worry about their volume. **

** "Is there anything you won't do?" Beckett asked.**

** "Nope."**

** "I figured."**

** "Ready?"**

** "I'm always ready when it comes to you."**

** With that the duo started their latest endeavor for the next addition to the Castle family.**

** Meanwhile; Alexis had taken her siblings back to Jake's with her so she could put them down for a nap. After she did that, Alexis put together two frames; both would have the pictures of the four of them all dressed up. One would be for their dad and the other would be for their mom.**

** The plan was for Alexis, Johanna Martha and the twins to give their parents the framed pictures when they got back home.**

** As Alexis wrapped the frames, she turned to Jake.**

** "Thanks for helping me with the kids at the photo shoot; babe."**

** "You're welcome. Sounds like you picked something up from your mom."**

** Alexis laughed when she realized what she had picked up from Beckett.**

** _"Beckett; how do you know when you're in love?"_**

**_ "All the songs make sense."_**

** "I guess I did."**

** "Yeah."**

** Alexis smiled briefly.**

** "All the songs make sense." Alexis commented.**

** Alexis and Jake shared a kiss.**

** A few hours later; Alexis was returning to the loft with her siblings and the gifts for their parents.**

** Beckett and Castle were about to leave their bedroom when Beckett decided to pull Castle into to her embrace for one last kiss.**

** _"I've gotten use to you pulling my pigtails."_**

******"Still use to having your pigtails pulled?"**

** "Yeah, babe."**

** Beckett kissed Castle one last time.**

** "All of the songs make sense." Beckett said as she winked at her husband.**

** After that kiss; Beckett led Castle to the living room. Alexis gave them their belated anniversary gifts which Castle and Beckett both loved.**


	69. One Last Try

**One Last Try**

** Beckett had taken a pregnancy test after their prior attempt for baby number four. They were both hoping for positive results. Thirty minutes later they had their results.**

** "Well I wasn't expecting that." Castle said.**

** "Maybe it's too soon. We only had Kat and JJ a few months ago."**

** "That's possible but it's doubtful."**

** "Come on; babe, it's possible. Maybe my body isn't ready for another pregnancy yet. It did go through a lot with the twins."**

** "I understand. All we can do is keep trying and hope for the best."**

** With that Castle hugged his wife. Before they left for the precinct; they grabbed some coffee from the kitchen.**

** "So what did it say?" Martha asked.**

** "Don't ask mother."**

** "Ignore him, Martha. The results were negative."**

** Martha knew how much her son and daughter in law wanted another baby so she felt the pain they were in at the moment.**

** "Oh Katherine darling." **

** Martha took her daughter in law into a hug.**

** "Everything happens for a reason. I am a firm believer in that. When it's time for another baby to join this family; it will happen." Martha said.**

** "Thanks Mother."**

** "Thank – you Martha."**

** With that; Castle handed Beckett her coffee and they left for the precinct. They knew that Lanie and the boys would be curious. After all they were family just as Martha, Alexis and Jim were. Just as Johanna Martha and the twins were.**

** Thankfully the boys didn't pry. Lanie on the other hand just knew when she finally saw Beckett a few hours later.**

** Lanie was there for her friend just as she had been in the past. All that was left now was for Castle and Beckett to keep trying. And for them to keep hope.**

** Martha was right; everything happens for a reason. When fate decided it was time for there to be another addition to the family then there would be another addition to the family. Time will tell.**


	70. Time Told

**Time Told**

** A few weeks later when the work day was over and when they had their end of the day glass of wine; Castle and Beckett tried one last time. Both were filled with hope and that was enough for the both of them.**

** A few hours later; Castle came back to the loft with another pregnancy test he had picked up from the corner store. More like the pregnancy test he had asked his daughter to pick up for him and Beckett but she deferred it to Martha. **

**Now Castle and Beckett waited the thirty minutes for the results. Martha and Alexis waited in the living room with Johanna Martha and the twins. This was one of many times since the last negative pregnancy test.**

**The thirty minutes had ended. Beckett went back into the bathroom to retrieve the test. She came back into the room with it in hand.**

"**Moment of truth…"**

"**Yeah, babe."**

"**What does it say?"**

**There was a pause before Beckett answered.**

"**Well; what does it say, Kate?"**

"**It says that we're pregnant again."**

**Martha and Alexis had overheard from the living room. They wasted no time in coming into the bedroom.**

"**Congrats, my dears."**

"**I can't wait to meet the baby." Alexis said.**

"**Neither can I." Castle admitted.**

"**Before we get our hopes up completely. Let's talk to Dr. Wahl first to make sure this wasn't a false positive."**

"**Okay sounds good."**

**Castle and Beckett went to see Dr. Wahl after that. Martha and Alexis were anxiously waiting at home.**

**Dr. Wahl did what he had to and gave the results to Castle and Beckett. On their way home; Beckett and Castle couldn't help but smile.**

**Once they stepped off the elevator in the building their loft was in; they sense the anxiousness emanating from their home.**

"**Well what did Dr. Wahl say?" Martha asked.**

"**Don't keep us in suspense."**

"**We're pregnant again." Beckett said.**

**Joy erupted from the loft as Martha and Alexis hugged Beckett and Castle. Eventually Castle and Beckett would tell the rest of the family. Right now they were just enjoying the moment.**


End file.
